Yahtzee?
by Michaela Martin
Summary: Fluffy DL family fic. No spoliers for the next season only stuff that has happened in the past three. I don't want to give too much away! Please read and review!
1. Yahtzee?

**A/N: Got this idea after reading CharmedMummy's story also entitled Yahtzee. However the two stories are completly different from each other sharing only the title. Roughly a month and a half to the start of the new season! Hip hip horray!! Anyway on with the story. Spoliers up to the start of the fourth season. Just so you know I haven't stopped working on Once in a Lifetime. The plot bunnies have come to a grinding halt and I can't seem to break free, thus I bring thee...**

* * *

Yahtzee?

It had been five years since Lindsay Monroe had moved to New York City to work at the NYPD crime lab. It had been three years since she had started dating Danny Messer. It had been one year since she had married him. They were hoping to start their own family very soon. But after months of trying and failing, Danny blaming himself and his swimmers for not sealing the deal, Danny and Lindsay sought the advice of an infertility doctor.

Lindsay went on a special "baby making" diet as her nurse Chaela liked to call it. They increased their sex life, a plus for team Danny. Lindsay took the mundane and boring job of writing case reports for the lab to keep from over stressing herself in the field. She even began a regimine of clomid and metformin, medications used to help stimulate the hormones into releasing eggs. Their doctor dd warn them of the possiblity of more than one baby with the use of these drugs but not always.

Weeks went by and soon Lindsay found that she got tired easily and was getting sick in the morning, afternoon and at night. While Danny was out in the field she had Adam draw up a blood pregnacy test for her. It was the most accurate way to prove yes or no. Couple hours later Adam paged her that he had the results. The levels were through the roof. She was so excited that she accidently paged Danny 911.

She was waiting for him in the office that they shared when he came tearing in. He was outof breath and didn't notice the elated look on his wife's face.

"What's up Montana? You got something on the case?" he asked panting.

"Even better, Daddy," Lindsay said, with a huge enflaming smile on her face.

Danny stood stiff for a second. _Did she just say what I think she said? No, no way. Holy Mary, Mother of Murphy!_

"Are we? You mean..." Danny stammered a first for him. Lindsay was delighted in the torture she was putting Danny through. Ther was only twice in her life with him that she found him fighting to speak. Once outside the interrogation room after she had stood him up and when he was trying to propose. She walked over to him placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him softly.

"Who all knows?" Danny asked.

"Just Adam. He ran the blood test for me," Lindsay replied leaning into him.

About a week later Danny and Lindsay Messer were sitting in the lobby of her OB/GYN's office. Lindsay was reading an issue of Pregnacy magazine while Danny sat nervously, staring at his shoes. He was the only man in the entire office and he was afraid to even breathe for fear of getting attacked by raging pregnancy hormones.

"Mrs. Messer?" the nurse called from the door.

Lindsay tapped Danny's thigh and the pair got up and followed the nurse to the exam rooms. Danny was dropped off in a brightly colored room with a floor to celing corkboard of baby pictures. He sat in his little chair pulling out his cell phone and began to play poker, to pass the time.

Meanwhile Lindsay had the fun task of peeing in a cup. She battered her poor nurse with question after question. Did she give a sufficent sample? What exactly are they testing the urine for? Am I going to have to pee in a cp every time I come? Who am I seeing today?

Elissa, Lindsay's nurse tried her best to answer each of Lindsay's questions. Elissa had her own questions as well. Was this Lindsay's first pregnancy? Did she and her husband have any other children? Lindsay's response to that was, "We have a Flack." Elissa got a good laught at that one.

After Lindsay was weighed and had her blood pressure taken she and Elissa joined Danny in his solitary confinement.

"All right guys, I only have a couple dozen questions or so for. However the first three are for you, sir," Elissa asked, looking over at Danny. She asked for his age, if he was in good health and what he did for a living. Her attention then sihited to Lindsay and took her family medical history.

"Do you have any history of cancer, diabetes or high blood pressure in your family, Mrs. Messer?" Elissa asked.

"My mother died of breast cancer," Lindsay said, frowning slightly. "And I had a cousin with leukemia."

Elissa jotted it all down in Lindsay's chart and gave her a due date. "I'd plan around June 12th," Elissa said, looking o up from her pregnacy wheel. "Dr. Townsend will be in a little bit to go over anything else we haven't talked about already. And congratulations, Mrs. Messer."

With the appointment out of the way the next thing they had to look forward to was the ultrasound. Dr. Townsend warned the Messer's that there was a chance for more than one baby because of the medication Lindsay had been taking. They signed in at the imaging center and waited their turn to be called back. Lindsay was miserable because she needed to empty her bladder but she wasn't allowed to because she need a full bladder for a good sonogram.

Soon they were called back and Lindsay was waiting nervously with Danny. He was trying to lighten the mood by telling her the prank he pulled on Flack that morning when they were getting coffee before coming back to the lab. Flack liked the "girly" coffee drinks whereas Danny took his black as black could be. She laughed when Danny told her how he switched the lids on the cups so Don would get his.

Just as Lindsay was about to burst with laughter as Danny described the look on Flack's face when he got the first sip of Danny's coffee, the sonographer came in. She just about backed out of the room when she saw how hard they were laughing.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"Cop coffee joke," Lindsay explained.

"Oh ok. I'm Nina, your sonographer for today. Well let's get this party really started. Let's get a good look at this baby."

Danny and Lindsay tunred from goofy to serious by the time the machine was turned on and humming. Nina squirted the clear gel onto Lindsay's belly and began to look around.

"There's one," Nina said. She moved the wand around making sure she wasn't missing any. "Wait, make that two."

"Two? Oh Danny! Twins!" She leaned over and kissed Danny softly.

"Hold off just a second," Nina said moving the wand some more. "There is a flutter of activity going on in there. I'm counting five individual heartbeats." She pointed out each one, placing a digital number on each one to make sure. "Yeah there's five in there. You have a basketball team."

"Quints?" Lindsay stammered. "Five? Five babies? Oh my God!"

Danny sank down in the chair next to Lindsay, stunned. He knew he was good, he just didn't think he was _that _good. He stared off into space, lost in thought. _Five! Five mini-Messers running around the house. Five extra mouths to feed. Five!_

Lindsay, with tears in her eyes looked over at shell shocked Danny. "Danny baby say something. You in there. Blink or something."

Finding his voice very small and weak he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Yahtzee?"

* * *

**A/N B: All things said by Elissa the OB nurse are actual quotes from me, said on a daily basis at my job as an OB medcal assistant. I will have an epilouge coming soon!**


	2. Which Kid is it Anyway?

**A/N: Continuation of Yahtzee?. I had such a laugh writing the first part that the next I think shall be even better. Hope you like it! As always I own nothing. If I did this would be the funniest CSI storyline ever!  
Messer kids' names (by birth order): DJ (Daniel Jay), Isabella (Bella or Belle pending on whose calling), Evan, PJ (Parker Jane) and Miracle.**

* * *

Which Kid is it Anyway?

"Daniel Jay Messer, you leave your sister alone!" a tired Lindsay Messer yelled for the fifth time that day. She was in the kitchen with Miracle, trying to make Christmas cookies to take over to Mac's for the lab Christmas party. It was not managing a houseful of rambuctious, cabin fever ridden seven year olds. Never had Lindsay been so grateful for school in her life. Seven or so hours that someone else had to deal with her basketball team, as Nina, the sonographer who was the first to see all five said.

There was a crash in the living room and the patter of six feet were heard running away from it. Lindsay knew who it was those feet belonged to. The ringleader of the clan, DJ with his second in command PJ and their tag along Evan. Bella and Miracle knew to stay out of the way. At times Lindsay liked to say that she didn't have just five children but seven. Danny and Flack were just as bad as the kids. It was Danny and Flack that started the food fight at Mac's birthday party, not DJ as they liked to claim.

Lindsay set down the wooden spoon she was using to stir the cookie dough to inspect what damage her three tyrants had brought upon her home. Nothing seemed to be out of place in the hallway and in the living room. But it was the den, also known as the Playroom, that she feared to enter. The last time she had stuck her head in there she was terrifed something was going to jump out a bite her. That actually could happen. She hadn't seen or heard poor Jack, the lab Louie had bought for the kids the year before. She could only imagine what had happened to the dog.

"DJ? Evan? PJ?" Lindsay called, looking for her culprits. "Come out now with whatever got broken and fees up to who broke and I won't have Daddy and Uncle Mac fingerprint it this time."

An antique lamp that had come over from Italy with Danny's grandmother had gotten broke about six months ago. Not a single one would fess up the truth about what had happened. PJ said DJ did it. Dj shifted the blame to Miracle, who blamed Evan, who blamed Isabella who turned the heat back to DJ. In order to get the truth, Danny and Mac brought over the fingerprint dust and dusted the lamp. They then printed the kids and got two hits. DJ and Isabella. Danny took Isabella to a seperate room of the house and six year old DJ went up against Uncle Mac.

To shorten a much longer story, Bella's prints were on the neck of the lamp close to the switch, which matched her story that she was reading and as it got dark she turned the lamp on for light. DJ however, got busted. Lindsay granted Mac access to search DJ and Evan's room for any other evidence. A tennis ball was found with chips of the glass and paint identical to the lamp stuck to it.

To shorten the story even more, DJ was tried in Messer Family Court and was sentenced to six weeks grounding which ended just two days shy of little league starting up and was put on kitchen clean up for a month.

"Nothing's broken Mom," PJ said, from behind the playroom door. "We're making yours and Daddy's Christmas presents."

"Please be careful," Lindsay pleaded. "I don't want to spend another holiday at the emergency room."

"We promise!" sang the Deathly Trio.

"Holy Mary, give me strength," Lindsay muttered.

Danny and Lindsay were asked once how their youngest daughter Miracle got her name. Miracle was the youngest and the smallest of the five. Of the five she spent the most time in the NICU (Neo-Natal Intensive Care Unit). They weren't sure if she would ever walk or even speak. Now at seven she was in a wheelchair and spoke in sign. Despite her disabilities Miracle Faith Messer was a smart, sassy little girl. She had no problem just running over her brothers if they were picking on her.

Daniel Jay or DJ was the ringleader of the bunch. The oldest, he came out screaming. His teachers claimed he had ADD or ADHD but Lindsay dismissed it as too much energy stuffed into one little person.

Isabella Louise or Belle or Bella pending on who's talking to her, is the quiet thoughtful Messer child. She loved to read and color. She like Miracle had no qualms about standing her ground against the Deathly Trio. She was the one Danny and Lindsay could count on to keep an eye on Miracle. Bella and Miracle were two peas in a pod as far as the lab family was concerned.

Evan Travis, the middle kid. He is not as crazy as DJ but put the same sadistic strains on their mother's blood pressure. The two boys were so much like Danny that at times she could kill all three of them. First day of first grade Evan and DJ switched places on their teacher and stayed that way for a week before they were caught. In the trail of broken dishes, baeballs on the stairs and the lone Hot Wheels car in the middle of the hallway always ended at the boys' room.

Rounding off the Deathly Trio is Parker Jane or PJ. PJ was the tomboy. She would rather play baseball with Danny and the boys instead of taking dance with Bella. PJ was just PJ. There was no other way to describe the little girl. She was protective of Miracle and her brothers and had kicked one little boys hard in the shins when he was making fun of her sister.

The timer on the stove dinged and Lindsay removed the cookies from the stove and let them cool before packing them in the tins. Danny was due home any moment. He and Hawkes had drew the short swab to take the shift before and after the party. He would have just enough time to get changed before gathering the troops and heading over to Mac's. He wanted to make sure he had a good talk with the Deathly Trio before they left so they would understand the consequences if they were bad at Uncle Mac's. Messer Family Court would not be able to save them from Judge Dad.

"Roll call!" Danny yelled as they all lined up to leave. Danny took out his memo book and pretened to check off each kid's name as he called them off. "Mommy?"

"Here, Daddy," Lindsay smiled, tucking Miracle's scarf into her jacket.

"DJ, Evan and PJ?"

The three of them took a step forward and saluted. Danny laughed and finished off the list. "Bella and Miracle?"

"We're here too Daddy," Bella said for her and Miracle. "Can we please go to Uncle Mac's now?"

"Does everyone understand and remember the rules at Uncle Mac's?"

The three trouble makers nodded. They knew all too well the rules at Uncle Mac's. The Messer clan then headed out. Upon arriving at Mac's, PJ threw a snowball at Evan. All it took was a stare down from the parents to get them to knock it off.

Miracle nestled in her mother's arms rang the doorbell. Stella answered the door and was tackled by the stampede of the Messer clan. "Aunt Stella!" was their war cry.

It was a big group hug at the door and then coats were shed and they were off to find other members of their extended family. Stella hugged Danny and Lindsay and wiggled Miracle's nose. There were few people that Miracle would let hold her. Her mother, her grandmother and Stella. She held her arms out to Stella, who took her happily. The door was closed and the racket, a sign that the Messer kids had arrived echoed in the house.

Flack came limping up to the door. He was wearing a Santa hat and had a glass of cider in his hand. He bent down to rub his shin.

"Danny one of your kids kicked me when I told her she looked cute in her Christmas dress," Flack said.

Danny and Lindsay shared a glance and nodded. "PJ!"


	3. Game Day or Why You Should Never

**A/N: Five kids, two parents and a dog. That's the form of chaos in the Messer home. Now imagine Yankee Stadium, the Messer seven, their two nannies, Flack and a foul ball. Oh yes, tears, fights, and just plain crazy family fun. Also I made some changes to the character of Miracle. After some research I figured that Miracle would have more wrong with her than just being small. Enjoy!**

* * *

Game Day or Why You Should Never Bring Five Kids, Two Baby-Sitters and Your Best Friend to Yankee Game 

The house was quiet. A first for the Messer household since the birth of their five children; DJ, Isabella, Evan, PJ and Miracle. It was summer vacation and with all five home all day long the Messer parents were ready to ship all five to a distant island and leave them there until school started again. That wasn't fair to say about all of them, two would be granted leave, Bella and Miracle but the other three would have to stay.

Don't get them wrong, Danny and Lindsay loved their kids with all their heart. Just when you have three who would rather be trying to play baseball in the house, fighting over the last of the Lucky Charms, or just being seven going on eight, was enough to want to send them to the moon.

One July afternoon, after putting away Candy Land and Monopoly Jr, because DJ, Evan and PJ continued to fight with Bella and Miracle about everything under the sun Rachel and Becca Hammerback, Sid's two daughters, decided that it was time to get outside and let the Deathly Trio run out some energy.

After the babies were born Lindsay and Danny accepted help from anyone who would give it. The Hammerback women were the first to step up. Marie, Rachel and Becca would bring by groceries, help Lindsay and Danny with the babies and did whatever they could to ease the stress on the Messer family. Everyone in the lab did whatever they could to help out the Messers.

Stella was a gem to Lindsay while Miracle was still in the hospital. Stella was a constant figure in the NICU, keeping watch over the tiny baby. Miracle was the smallest of the five. DJ weighed in at four pounds seven ounces; Bella four pounds three; Evan three pounds eight, PJ four six and Miracle at two pounds one ounce. The older four were able to go home after a month in the NICU. Miracle was there for five months. It was discovered that Miracle was autistic. They had little hope that she would ever talk. There was no one that Miracle loved more than her Aunt Stella. Stella was the only besides Lindsay and Bella that Miracle would connect with.

At the park Rachel chased after the trio while Becca sat in the shade with Bella and Miracle reading a book. By the time that they were a year old Lindsay had read everything from _The Fountain Head_ to _Pat the Bunny_ to them. She read to them while she was pregnant and while they were in their incubators. Bella and Miracle sat under the big shade tree in the middle of the park listening to Becca read about the perils of Martin the Warrior.

Becca looked up and saw Rachel and the others engaging a game of tag with a daycare group. Rachel was chatting with the adults in the daycare. The girls always got a laugh when people in the park asked about "their" kids. It was easier to just smile and nod instead of trying to explain that they were the kids' nannies.

It was getting late and almost time for Danny and Lindsay to get home from work. They didn't like the kids to be out too late. It took awhile for Rachel to pry DJ and Evan from the playground. The seven of them got home just as Danny and Lindsay arrived. Lindsay saw the weary and exhausted looks on Becca and Rachel's faces.

"Thank you girls so much for giving up your summer to help us out," Lindsay said, counting heads as everyone entered the house.

"It's no problem Linds," Becca replied. "This is better than lounging around the house all summer. We love these guys anyway. Oh good news!"

"What? DJ didn't try to jump out of a tree today?" Lindsay guessed.

"No, Miracle talked!" Becca exclaimed. "Miracle spoke!"

Lindsay gasped, bringing her hands to her face, covering her mouth. "Oh my God! Please say you're not kidding!"

"I'm not. She pointed across the park and saw DJ and called out his name," Becca explained. "Clear as day."

Lindsay knelt down beside Miracle. "Did you talk today baby?" Lindsay questioned, brushing a soft brown curl from her face. "Tell Mommy what you said."

Miracle stared off into space, lost in her own little world. There nothing could hurt her. Her doctors were sure that she knew the members of her family but those she didn't see all the time she may not respond to. They prayed nightly that something would snap her out of her tiny little shell and become the bright little girl that was in there somewhere.

Just as the Messers and the Hammerback girls sat down to start their dinner the back door flung open and an ecstaic Flack blew in. He was holding a large yellow envelope and was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Uncle Don!" the kids exclaimed.

"I know it's dinner time but once you hear what I have to say, you're going to love me," Flack said quickly. "You know that string of robberies the lab solved at Yankee Stadium?"

"What did you do?" Lindsay asked, staring him right in the eye.

"Well I have here in this envelope ten tickets to the Boston/Yankee game next Saturday afternoon," Flack said. "Now these are not left field bleacher seats, these are field level behind the Yankee dugout seats. We are so close to the players that they can actually hear us when we catcall!"

Danny, DJ, Evan and PJ were speechless. Lindsay picked up her water glass and stared at Flack from over the rim. "Donald Flack, I'm only going to ask you again. What did you do?"

"Let's just say that the owner was so grateful to the entire department and asked what he could do to thank the department for all their hard work in solving the robberies. I may have mentioned that I knew a family within the lab that would love to go to a game."

"You sold us out didn't you?" Lindsay questioned, giving Flack her now patented Mother/Dectective stare.

Danny could see Flack folding under the pressure of his wife's glare. Ever since the kids were born they had been fghting off the modeling agencies, the commercial producers, anyone who would want to profit from their precious brood.

"So I might have mentioned something about the Messer quints," Flack said, caving to Lindsay's stare. "Drop your pride Linds. These are awesome seats! To get these seats retail would cost you four grand."

"I'd shut up now Flack," Danny said. "Let's put this to a vote. Messer tradtion, we never do anything unless three fourths agree. All in favor of going to see the Yankee's play Boston next week, raise your hand."

DJ, Evan and PJ's hands were up before Danny even finished the sentence. Danny's hand also went up. So far the vote was four to three. Danny looked down the table to the girls (minus PJ).

"Do you want to go to a baseball game Mira?" Bella asked her sister. "Do you want to go see the Yankees play ball?"

"Ball," Miracle's small voice said. "Ball."

The vote was forgotten, Miracle said it all for them. The smiles could not be erased from the faces of the Messer parents.

That night, after everyone was tucked into bed the reality of what they were going to be doing hit them. Five kids at a Yankee game. Danny could see disaster happening when he closed his eyes. But no matter how he thought of it the only thing standing out in his mind was hearing his youngest child speaking. Nothing could take away that joy.

Finally it was Game Day. Armed with everything they would need the Messer family, along with the Hammerback girls made their way to the Bronx for the game. Flack was going to meet them there with the tickets. It was a strange caravan to say the least. Danny had bought all the kids matching Yankee jerseys with their name on the back. All of the kids, minus Miracle who was riding on Danny's shoulders, were attached to each other by connective locking wristbands. Bella complained the most about having to wear them.

"Why do I have to wear this again Dad?" Bella asked. "I'm the good one, remember? I'm not going to wander off."

"Isabella," Lindsay warned. "This is not up for debate. As soon as we meet up with Uncle Flack and get to our seats the bands come off. It's the best way we can keep track of all of you. Please cut us some slack."

Miracle had taken to using her father's head and a drum and was looking around at all the new sights and colors. Finally they got through the parking garage and made it to the ticket window where Flack was waiting. He was wearing his Derek Jeter jersey, Yankee cap, jeans and sneakers. The kids were shocked to see him so casual. They had rarely seen him in anything other than a suit.

"Wow! Flack you do scrubby well," Lindsay teased.

"You don't want to go there with me Linds," Flack retorted.

Danny led the caravan with Miracle on his shoulders. The kids were connected to each other and managed to take the hand of one of the other adults with them. They arrived at their seats and they figured out who would sit where. Danny took the aisle with DJ next to him. Then Evan, PJ, Flack, Becca, Bella, Miracle, Lindsay and Rachel on the end. Along with the tickets the Yankees also gave them three hundred dollars to use while at the game. Danny figured at least two hundred would be spent on food and snacks. The rest they would use for gifts after the game.

The kids were enthralled with the atmosphere of the stadium. They were so close to the grass and the players that if they yelled loud enough A-Rod or Jeter would be able to hear them. DJ, Evan and PJ were prepared to catch any fly ball they could. But it was Miracle that was surprising everyone. She kept saying "Ball" over and over and pointing to things in the outfield. They may have just found what they needed to help Miracle with her autism.

Soon the hotdog guy was coming around. He took one look at all the kids and about turned tail and ran. They started out with just getting one for everyone. Then Bella and Evan dropped theirs. Danny then got two more just in case. Sodas were a different story. Flack and Becca took orders from everyone and went up to the concourse and brought them back.

The game went smoothly then the fifth inning arrived. Flack had a surprise for the Messer kids. He had paid good money to have a message played over the Subway marquee. It would also be read over the PA system.

_DJ, Isabella, Evan, PJ, and Miracle Messer: I love you! Uncle Don_

Flack had also told them where they would be sitting so the Jumbotron would find them. The kids waved to themselves, making faces and being themselves. Danny punched Flack in the shoulder as a thanks for the message. From then on things got better. The first baseline umpire gave each of the kids a baseball from his stash.

It was shocking to Lindsay how well behaved her kids were being. She had expected a popcorn war by now. It was almost as if someone had replaced her monsters with perfect little clones. For a moment she wanted one of them to try to climb over the fence and get into the dugout before they were caught. She should have remembered the old saying _Be careful what you wish for. _

It was the eighth inning and Miracle had fallen asleep and was curled up on Lindsay's lap. Lindsay figured that she would be more comfortable in the car than in the stadium. She wiggled her way out of the row and stopped to get the car keys from Danny. It was as soon as Mom was away the fun (or anti-fun if you're Bella) began. Danny started throwing popcorn and sunflower seeds at Flack. Flack tossd a few back which then got fidgety Evan and DJ into the brawl. PJ ended up getting nachos in her hair by DJ. She returned fire by opening a packet of ketchup and mustard into DJ's blone curls.

Before Danny could stop him DJ exploded a ketchp packet at PJ and missed, getting Bella instead. Bella, being Bella began to cry. She lunged at DJ only to be stopped by Flack who tucked her under his arm, letting her dangle. He caught DJ in the same fashion and began to walk out of the seats heading for the rest room. The rest soon followed. Becca and Rachel did their best to get PJ and Bella cleaned up. In the boys' room it was turning into a water war. All they were doing was making a bigger mess.

Soon everyone was as clean as they could be and Danny had gathered them all in a huddle. He stared each kid down, moving on to his best friend, then his nannies. In a stern, commanding, clear voice said, "Not a word of what just happened is told to Mom. If anything is let out expect to be grounded for the rest of your lives, dead or fired. Am I clear?"

"Daddy," Bella started. "I will not lie to Mommy. You started it. I am a innofent bystader."

"Guilty by association right Flack?" Danny said. "I mean it not one word."

They stopped at the gift shop on their way out and finished off the money the Yankees had given them. Danny bought personalized cups for each of the kids. He also bought a teddy bear for Miracle and Lindsay. DJ and Evan bought baseball cards to add to their collection. Bella bought a book about the Yankees.

The kids slept the entire ride back home. Lindsay asked how the rest of the game went. Danny covered saying the kids had a blast and that they need to do things like that more often.

Later that night, after the kids were bathed and in bed Lindsay questioned Danny. "How did PJ get bits of nachos in her hair?"

"Do I have to answer that?" Danny replied, flipping on ESPN. Footage of the game was on. The camera zoomed in on where the Messer had been sitting. It caught Danny on tape having a food fight with his kids. You could plainly see DJ smash his plate of nachos into his sister's hair.

"DANIEL MESSER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lindsay yelled. She reached over to whack Danny upside the head but he was already gone, hiding in the boys' room.


	4. Fourth of July Picnic

**A/N: I am so glad this story is well liked. I am having so much writing it. I have not forgotten about Once in a Lifetime. Plot bunnies are striking and so I'm appeasing them by writing this one. The timeline is jumping back a bit. Remember in chapter two Lindsay's comment about spending a holiday in the ER? Well here's that story. It's not the kid you're all thinking either!**

* * *

The Fourth of July Picnic or How I Spent My Fourth of July at the Emergency Room

It was the annual Fourth of July NYPD family picnic in Central Park. Per Mac, everyone in the lab was required to at least be spotted there by at least three other members of the lab or they would be on holiday duty for the next three years. So in other words everyone had to be there.

To bring the entire Messer clan, plus the dog Jack took two mini-vans, three coolers and two very stressed out parents. Five six years was enough for any parent. But Danny and Lindsay's kids brought on a whole slew of other interesting situations. Only having each other, the Messer quints stood up for each other. No one was more protected by her older brothers and sisters than Miracle. Being autistic she wasn't social like her siblings, she rarely spoke and didn't make eye contact with anyone.

This year was the first time that Danny and Lindsay brought the whole family to the picnic. Normally they would go out to Danny's parents' place on Staten Island for a barbeque with the family. Their kids didn't really know anyone in the lab besides the main team of Flack, Stella, Mac, Hawkes, Adam, the Hammerbacks' and Peyton. It was going to be an interesting afternoon indeed.

DJ and Evan were the first out of the van making a run for the playground. "DANIEL JAY AND EVAN TRAVIS MESSER STOP RIGHT THERE!" Lindsay yelled. "TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND WE"LL GO HOME!"

The boys froze in place. They couldn't help it. Uncle Don said he was bringing he motorized sailboat and was going to let DJ and Evan drive it. They turned tail and went back to their mother's car. They teetered back and forth on their heels waiting for their mother to get Miracle out of her booster seat.

"DJ will you hold your sister's hand, please?" Lindsay asked.

She didn't know how she did it but she had gotten ahead of Danny and the girls. She pulled out her phone and beeped him. "Hey baby! Where are you?"

"Caught in traffic," Danny replied. "Go on without us. We'll catch up."

She put her phone back in her bag and took Miracle's other hand. "All right guys, Daddy's stuck and he'll be here with Belle and PJ later."

DJ and Evan ran ahead of Lindsay and Miracle. Miracle seemed to enjoy the bright sun and open air. She always seemed more open when she was outside. But they still couldn't get her to talk. Their doctor couldn't tell them if she ever would talk like her brothers and sisters. All they could do was be hopeful and take what they could get each day. As they apporached the area where everyone was gathered, Miracle ripped out of her mother's grip and took off running. There was only four people that Miracle connected with; Danny, Lindsay, Stella and Bella.

Miracle ran to her aunt. The boys spotted Flack and tackled into him. They began to wrestle in the grass. Lindsay finally caught up with them and stood next to Stella and Miracle.

"Hey Lindsay," Stella said. "Happy Fourth!"

"You too Stella. DJ do not put dirt clods in Uncle Don's hair!"

"It never stops, huh," Stella teased. "Where's Danny and the girls?"

"Stuck in traffic. They should be here soon," Lindsay sighed. "DJ what did I say?"

"Yes Mommy," he sassed, dropping the dirt clod.

"You could use a spa day, Linds," Stella said, picking up Miracle. "We should plan one soon."

"And leave the monsters with who? Flack and Danny? They's have them on such a sugar high that by the time they calm down my couch will be a different color."

"What about Sid's girls? I know they're not doing much this summer. I bet they'd love to help you out. Marie was just telling me how annoyed she was getting with Rachel and Becca just lounging around the house watching _Days of Our Lives._ It couldn't hurt."

I'll think about it."

A soda can was pressed into Lindsay's hand as she mingled with her other co-workers. Miracle was resting comfortably on Stella's lap looking around. Flack and the boys had taken to throwing water balloons at each other. Lindsay had to laugh about how mad PJ was going to be when she got there and found out she missed the war. She was laughing at something Hawkes was saying when she saw Danny and the girls walk up. Just as she suspected, PJ was unhappy that DJ and Evan had started the water balloon war without her. She ran off after them. Bella sat down next to Stella with her bag of books she took everywhere.

Danny and Lindsay had instilled a love for reading with all of their kids. Be it Lindsay reading to them while she was pregnant or even now, before getting tucked into bed she had some book she was reading to them. Bella would read anywhere she went. It was her means of escape. Miracle lived in her own little world where Bella drew from fictious worlds of princes and faries, biographies of a poor coalminer's son dreaming of working for NASA or just reading _Green Eggs and Ham _to Miracle for the millionth time.

A shrill scream came from the other side of the group and two little boys in matching Mets jerseys ran full speed away. Lindsay had to stifle a laugh when Peyton appeared soaking wet. Danny didn't have the heart to scold the boys because it was something he would have done.

"DANNY!" Peyton's shrill British accent shouted. "Are you going to do something abut this?"

Danny only laughed harder. Honestly, she should be used to stuff like this by now. His kids were just kids.

"I'm so sorry Peyton," Lindsay said, swalloing her own laugh, jabbing her husband in the side. "I will talk with the boys about who to throw water balloons at and who not to. It won't happy again."

The Messer parents then walked away. Once they were far enough away they let out a monsterous laugh.

"Did you hear that scream? That was pricesless," Danny laughed.

"No, it was the look on her face when she yelled at you," Lindsay replied.

Not too far away Flack was high fiving the boys for a well played hit. PJ came running also being congratulated for a well played diversion. Flack was the mastermind behind the hit. Peyton had chewed Flack out a few weeks back about something that wasn't his fault. So he talked the Deathly Trio into helping him. The three were so enamoured with their Uncle Don that they would do anything for him. They planned the attack and excuected it perfectly. If it came out that the attack was pre-meditated and not random Flack would go down for the Messer kids, that's how cool of an uncle he was.

The day went on with no more water balloons attacks. Stella and Miracle walked by the lake watching the sailboats. Flack was on the bridge with Evan and PJ sailing his boat. Everyone was having a wonderful time. DJ had found Adam and was asking him question after question. Adam looked helplessly over at Danny, who just lauhged and shook his head.

Then everyone got organized for the lab softball game. Everyone was encouraged to play. It took major bribery and a promise to do whatever Bella wanted for a weekend for Danny to get her to play with everyone. They played shortstop together. Mac was pitching with Flack as catcher. Peyton was at third, Sid on first and Marie, Sid's wife on second. Becca, PJ, and Rachel were in the outfield.

"May I be the first to say that these teams are completly unfair?" Lindsay whined from the plate. "Danny, Don and Mac on the same team? That's just mean!"

"You're only saying that because you can't hit," Danny retorted. "Face it Montana, you're not a baseball girl."

"But I make this jersey look damn good!" she shot back.

The banter was just the start of this game. Surprising everyone, Lindsay hit a double. She was rewarded with a kiss from her husband. DJ was up next. Mac threw a soft pitch which he hit and got on first.

"Hey Sid!" Danny yelled. "None of your stories to my kid!"

Stella was up next. Mac struck her out, which she didn't mind at all being that she would rather watch the game with Miracle. The game drug on. At the end of the first inning Lindsay's team was winning three nothing. Hawkes managed to strike out Danny and Flack. Little Bella got a hit but never got all the way around because Uncle Sheldon struck out Daddy.

Finally it was Bella's turn again. Hawkes threw it to her but he had his aim off. The ball hit the dirt and bounced up and hit Bella in the face. She let a cry that would break any parents heart. Needless to say the game was over. Danny and Lindsay rushed to their little girl. On first glance they bet on a broken nose.

Knowing better than to take the entire family to the ER with them, Stella and Flack offered to take the others home and wait for them there. Hawkes couldn't stop apologizing to Bella. He promied to make it up to her. Danny threw his keys to Flack letting him know where his van was parked. Peyton and Sid got an ice pack made and handed it to Lindsay.

"Which hospital are you going to?" Peyton asked. She had connections at every hospital in the city.

"Grace Memorial, it's closer," Danny answered.

"I'll call them to let them know you're coming," Peyton replied, pulling out her phone.

"_Mio bella_," Danny whispered to his little girl. "T_utto starà bene. Papà, non piange qui._"

Lindsay loved it when he spoke Italian to the kids. It had such a calming effect on them. Especially Bella. Danny began to tell her a story. "_C'era una volta una bella principessa che ha vissuto con suoi due fratelli e due sorelle. Isabella di principessa aveva un giorno cattivo. Niente non è sembrato andare giustamente per lei. Tutto il ha voluto fare era ha un giorno speciale con suo padre._"

Danny soothing voice calmed Bella enough for Lindsay to press the ice pack to her face. Danny continued his story.

_"Ma il suo giorno speciale era avariato quando un mago ha messo un sillaba su girare di Isabella di Principessa lei in una rana. Il suo Danny di Re di padre ha tentato il suo meglio di ragionare col mago, lo supplicando per girare Isabella di Principessa di nuovo nella sua bambina. Finalmente il Re ha ingannato il mago in girare di dorso di Isabella di Principessa promettendo il mago un mucchio di denari dorato. Ma non appena Isabella di Principessa era ritornato in una ragazza, Danny di Re ha dato soltanto un dinari al mago e gli ha detto di fare suo proprio. Poi l'Isabella di re e Principessa ha continuato del loro giorno. Sono ritornati alla casa di dire il suo Lindsay di Regina di madre delle loro avventure. I principi Evan e DJ e la Principessa PJ non potrebbe credere che loro sorella pudica e propria fosse stato diventata una rana. Isabella di principessa neanche ha preso sporco! Ma era il Miracolo di Principessa che ha detto Isabella che l'amerebbe anche se era una rana. La famiglia intera ha preso una risata buona. E lei sa che?"_

"_Che_?" Bella asked.

_"Loro tutti vissuto felicemente mai dopo." _Danny replied.

Danny finished his story just as they pulled up in front of the hospital. True to her word Peyton had called ahead and they were met by the ER peditrican on call. He had been briefed on Bella's condition and promised that they would take good care of her.

Four hours, twenty minutes and forty five seconds later Danny, Lindsay and Isabella were on their way home. The ball had broken her nose and bruised her right cheekbone. She was to take it easy for about six weeks. And Bella planned to do just that. She laid down in the back seat of the van looking out the sunroof watching the fireworks going off all over the city.

Back at the house, Flack had stopped and bought the kids sparklers. DJ and Evan begged for firecrackers but Uncle Don wouldn't budge. He had saved a box for Bella to light when she got home. He saw the headlights in the driveway and beakoned them to join them out back. He lit a sparkler for Bella and showed her how to write her name in the smoke.

"Just so you know Dan," Flack said. "Hawkes feels really bad about what happened. I bet you could milk it for all it's worth."

"That's your thing Flack," Danny retorted. "Payback is mine."

He wrapped his arm around his wife and looked up at the sky watching the brightly colored flashes. He was the luckiest man on earth. He had a beautiful wife, wonderful monsters for kids, a wannabe comedian for a best friend and an ever watchful boss/father. He couldn't ask for more.

* * *

**A/N B: Translation of Danny's story to Bella. **

_Once there was a beautiful princess who lived with her two brothers and two sisters. Princess Isabella was having a bad day. Nothing seemed to be going right for her. All she wanted to do was have a special day with her father._

_But her special day was spoiled when a wizard put a spell on Princess Isabella turning her into a frog. Her father King Danny tried his best to reason with the wizard, begging him to turn Princess Isabella back into his little girl._

_Finally the King tricked the wizard into turning Princess Isabella back by promising the wizard a pile of gold denari. But as soon as Princess Isabella was turned back into a girl, King Danny only gave the wizard one dinari and told him to make his own. Then the king and Princess Isabella went on about their day. They returned home to tell her mother Queen Lindsay about their adventures. Princes Evan and DJ and Princess PJ couldn't believe that their prim and proper sister had been turned into a frog. Princess Isabella didn't even get dirty. But it was Princess Miracle that told Isabella that she would love her even if she was a frog. The whole family got a good laugh. And you know what? They all lived happily ever after._


	5. Panic at WalMart

**A/N: Ever have one of those days when everything is going so well that you're just waiting for the other shoe to drop? Lindsay has one of those days while school supply shopping with all five of her kids. The Messers vs. Walmart, who will reign victorious? More drama-y than the previous chapters. Let's find out shall we?**

* * *

Painc at Wal-Mart or Next Time You're All Staying Home and Wearing Whatever Mom Buys You Or Else

It was a daunting task but someone had to do it. School was starting soon and new clothes and supplies were needed. There were three ways Lindsay could accomplish this task: 1) Take all five, 2) break them up and take the girls one day and the boys another or 3) do it herself.

It was a bright sunny day in early August. With the fiasco at the Yankee game behind them Lindsay focused on preparing her brood for the new school year. She got out each kid's list, trying to create a game plan. They wold drive out to the Wal-Mart by Danny's parents' house. She figured she could kill two birds, get their shopping done and visit Grandma.

"All right guys!" Lindsay yelled up the stairs. "You have exactly fifteen seconds to get down here and be ready to go or I'm going to Grandma's without you!"

Five pairs of feet were heard pounding around upstairs and arguing for postion on the stairs. First down the stairs was Bella, followed shortly by PJ, then Evan and last was DJ. They smiled angelicly up at their mother. Not a one was going to mention the new dye job they had just given Jack. Not when they were going to get to Grandma Messer's. They filed to the door, collecting Miracle from the piano on the way out the door.

Miracle had just started playing the piano. One day she just went in the living room and started playing, not just plunking out random notes, but melodies from songs on the radio or ones she made up as she went along. Her doctors figured it was another part of her autisum coming out. Every month they had a new placement for Miracle. They finally came to the conclusion she was a highly functioning autisic child, able to do everything anyone else her age could do. She just didn't have the social and connection part down.

Taking a final head count Lindsay drove off. She thanked God she and Danny got the mini van with the entertainment package. She put in _Finding Nemo_ and that kept the kids quiet on the ride to the island. Looking in the rearview mirror she saw five wonderful kids. Bella was reading a book, DJ, Evan and PJ watching the movie from the backseat and Miracle staring out the window. She pulled off the toll road and began to weave through the streets of Staten Island. She pulled into the parking lot of the Wal-Mart.

"Hey! I thought you said we were going to Nonna's?" Evan questioned.

"We are," Lindsay said, turning in her seat to look back at the kids. "We're also going school clothes shopping. I want you all on your best behavior. If you're not I'll tell Nonna and you won't get any cookies from her."

They all nodded because they knew how good Nonna's cookies were. Nothing could compare to them. They climbed out of the car and stood silently next to it waiting for their mother. Lindsay muttered a quick Hail Mary as they walked to the store entrance. She got a cart and headed for the children's clothes.

Shopping with three girls and two boys could serve to be a difficult situation. Lindsay silently wished Danny wouldn't have had to work that day. It would have been so much easier to have him go with DJ and Evan and she stay with the girls. The joys of having a job where you're on call.

She let Bella and PJ choose their own clothes while she shopped for Miracle. When they were babies it was so easy to get their clothes. Five sets of onsies, five sets of white slip proof socks, dozens of tshirts. Now each kid had their own personal style and now the only time they ever dressed alike was for family pictures.

PJ and Bella were so different style wise the only way you knew they were related was because they both had Lindsay's curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. PJ filled the cart with tshirts and jeans. Bella had jumpers, dresses, skirts, and sweaters. Lindsay picked out a combonation for Miracle.

The boys were getting restless looking at all the girl stuff. Lindsay finally managed to pull Bella away from the dresses and got over to the boys section. Jeans, tshirts, a few collared shirts and half a dozen each of Yankee and Mets jerseys landed in the cart. The boys were done in five minutes. They then headed for shoes.

They must have really wanted those cookies. Evan DJ her Danny clone, was waiting paiently for Lindsay to be done helping Bella pick out her shoes. As she was putting the shoes back Miracle wandered off. On normal days Miracle rode in the seat on the front. But today was a good day for her and she was doing well staying by Lindsay.

Finally Bella decided on some slip-ons, white tennis shoes and three pairs of dress shoes. The boys and PJ were much easier because they didn't have to have their shoes match the clothes they bought. As she was putting the shoes in the cart she did a quick count and only came up with four.

"_DJ, Evan, PJ and Bella. Wait a second! DJ, Evan, PJ and Bella! Where's Miracle!?_" Lindsay thought. "Where's Miracle? DJ where's your sister?"

Before she could even begin to think rationally Lindsay had her phone out and speed-dialed Danny. She ordered the four to stay with the cart in shoes and not to move. They knew better than to disobey Mom at this moment because she was now in panic mode.

"Hey baby!" Danny greeted warmly. "How's the shopping going?"

"Miracle wandred off," Lndsay stated, her voice full of panic. "Danny I'm freaking out here. I need you!"

"Do not leave the store. I'll be there soon. It'll be okay. I love you."

Lindsay hung up the phone and almost tackled the first Wal-Mart employee she saw.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the young girl asked, ignorant of Lindsay's panic.

"Have you seen a little girl with light curly brown hair, big chocolate brown eyes? She was wearing a green button down shirt and a white skort. She's seven years old and autistic.She won't answer you or look at you but her name is Miracle."

Linday was on the verge of tears. She was shaking, could barely breathe or even think. The employee ran to the nearest employee phone and called in the Code Adam. A Code Adam locked the store down until the missing child was found. No one was going to get in and no one was going out. Lindsay gave out a picture of Miracle. Having inherited her father's stubborness and aquiring the Messer impatience Lindsay was not about to sit out on the search for Miracle.

Danny, Flack and Stella arrived outside the store. It took a little convincing and flashing of badges but they were allowed in. They were brought to customer service where Lindsay was pacing and crying. She saw Danny and ran to him.

"I only turned my back to her for a second," Lindsay sobbed. "She-"

"Hush, baby," Danny soothed. "Flack and Stella are here. If anyone besides us knows that little girl better it would be Flack and Stella_. Tutto sarà bello. Prometto. Non questo è la sua colpa. L'amo_." (Everything is going to be fine. I promise. This is not your fault. I love you)

Just when they were about to give up, a message came over the loudspeakers. "There is an unaccompianed minor child staring at the fish in the pet department. Please be advised that this could be our missing child."

The three CSIs and the NYPD detective were off in a flash. They ran around annoyed customers about having to wait to check out until the missing child was found. They took shortcuts and finally came to a halt where the fish tanks were. Sitting on the floor staring up at the movement in the tank, was little Miracle Messer, completely unware that anything was going on around her.

Danny and Lindsay walked up to her and sat down next to Miracle to find out what it was that she found so interesting. She was focused on the tank of bright blue fish swimming back and forth.

"Fish, Mommy," Miracle pointed out. "Blue fish, Daddy."

Whatever fear, anger or guilt that had flooded their minds not seconds before melted at the sound of Miracle's soft voice. Danny picked up his little girl and they went back to customer service desk where the other four were waiting with the store manager. They paid for the things they had and headed back out to the van.

"Now see," Danny said to DJ, Evan, PJ and Bella. "That's why we have the lifeline." He was referring to the connective locking wristbands he and Hawkes had put together during one particular slow night in the lab. "So no one gets lost."

"Yes Daddy," they sang.

He helped Lindsay pack everything in the back of the van. Stella told him that he was free to spend the rest of the day with his family that there would be enough for him to do tomorrow. He slid the van door closed. He caught Lindsay's arm and pulled her to him.

"I love you," he whispered. "You are doing such an amazing job, taking care of me, those monsters in kids' skin, yourself and you still manage to collar dumbass criminals."

"Danny, I have never been so scared than I was in that moment. Losing Miracle trumped what I was feeling when Mosi Gehdi held a gun to my head and when you were trapped in that warehouse. I never want to feel this way ever again."

"I don't either."

"You know what this means right?" Lindsay asked.

"No more full family trips to Wal-Mart?" Danny teased.

"Nope it means next year, you can go back to school shopping."


	6. PS 324

**A/N: Okay I'm dramaed out and need to feed my comedy bug. I feel for the teachers of PS 324. Only seven weeks to the new season! As always I own nothing.**

* * *

PS 324 or How Daniel Jay Messer Managed to Get Detention for the Entire Year on the First Day of School

It was the first day of second grade. Isabella Messer speant more time getting ready that morning than Lindsay, Stella and Peyon combined. She and PJ decided to dress alike. But what they hadn't told anyone, not even their brothers was that they were going to switch places on their teacher, at least for the morning.

"Breakfast!" Danny yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He jumped out of the way to keep from being tackled by Evan, DJ, Bella and PJ. "Miracle, you're waffles are getting cold!"

Walking slowly down the stairs, Miracle Messer joined the rest of her family. It was strange to think that she was attending regular school with her brothers and sisters. Her doctors and teachers decided that she was at a high enough level in her autisim that she could function in a public school setting. She would still be in special education one on one classes but she was still going to school with her brothers and sisters. And that is what Danny and Lindsay wanted.

Just as Danny finished the last of the waffle batter Lindsay breathed into the room. She and Danny had complex work schedules now that the kids were older. When they were babies Lindsay only worked one tour a week and two days in the lab. Danny did his best to juggle three days in the field and two in the lab. He took call whenever he could. All he wanted to do was provide for him family.

Now that the kids were seven and as much as it pained him to think about it, they didn't rely on him as much as he would have liked. The boys had their own friends in the neighborhood and didn't want their "old man" hanging around anymore. PJ and Bella still liked having him read to them or tell them stories in Italian. But Miracle was different. There were days when she knew him and days when she didn't. There were days that she would let him sit next to her at the piano for hours at a time while she plunked away and there were days she'd been playing when he came in the room and she'd quit.

He worked so hard to keep his family fed and happy. He thought of the best he had with his kids was when Flack sold them out to the Yankees for dugout field level seats. He and Flack had gotten the kids in a food fight and then when the footage was shown on ESPN that night and had to face his angry yet delighted wife.

"Good morning family!" Lindsay greeted, taking a seat at the table. "Aunt Stella and Uncle Don send their love. They told me to wish you luck on your first day and to not be too mean to your teachers." She sent a pointed glare at DJ and Evan.

"Don't even think about switching places with your brothers or sisters," Danny said. "Isabella you have Mrs. Livingston. Parker Jane you're in Mr. Davis' class. Evan you have Mrs. Potter and Daniel Jay you have Mr. Gary. All have your pictures on hand and will be comparing said photos to your face before you even enter the room. You may think you look enough alike to fool these new people but you are dead wrong. There will be no repeats of last year. Am I understood."

"Yes sir," they answered.

"Good, cause I really don't want to have to make you guys take a DNA test to prove who is Bella, PJ, Evan and DJ."

"What about Miracle? She could switch places on everyone too," DJ spoke up.

DJ was getting to that stage in life where he was wanting his baby sister to play with him more and more. He was having a hard time understanding why Miracle wouldn't look at him or play with him. Danny and Lindsay did their best to explain it to all of them what Miracle's autism meant. They explained that something in Miracle's mind decided that she didn't want to be like her brothers and sisters. DJ asked if she could change her mind later on. Danny and Lindsay didn't know how to answer that question. They thought a lot about his question. It took them a few days of talking to Genious Hawkes and Miracles other doctors they came up with an answer to DJ's question. They caught his a fews day later and told him.

_"DJ we have been thinking about your question and we have an answer," Danny began. "We don't know if Miracle will ever be like Bella and PJ but we can't give up hope. If we give up on Miracle she may give up on us."_

Danny looked across the table at his clan. He loved to compare photographs of himself and of DJ at the same age. He couldn't get over how much they looked alike. They had the same dirty blonde hair, DJ's having the curls of his mother's hair and the same blue eyes. DJ and Evan looked enough alike to be twins which was how they got away with switching places for as long as they did.

The girls were as different as they could get. Bella got a mix of her mother's curly hair with Danny's blonde. Her eyes were the same doe eyed, chocolate brown as Lindsay's. But Bella was a Daddy's girl to the bone. PJ got Lindsay's dark hair and Danny's eyes and his attitude. Miracle was all Lindsay. You could look at Lindsay's childhood pictures and Miracle's current and not be able to tell who was who.

After breakfast the Messer clan headed off to PS 324. As they approaced the school there were dozens of families milling around outside. DJ and Evan saw two of their friends and ran ahead of the family. Bella saw Audrey Reynolds, her best friend next to PJ. Bella and Audrey were two peas in a well dressed pod. They linked arms and skipped into the school. They had the same teacher.

It was still astonishing to Danny and Lindsay how their close knit quints could completely ignore the fact that they had brothers and sisters. As Bella and Audrey went into school she brushed right past her brothers as if they were just other no face boys in the school. At school Bella could be Bella without being compared to her brothers and sisters.

DJ was just about to enter the building when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Even a summer could not erase the damage DJ had wreaked on PS 324 the year before. Danny considered it a bad sign when he and the Vice-Principal were on a first name basis. Last year alone Daniel Jay Messer managed to lock the teachers out of the Teachers' Lounge, switch places with his brother for a week, throw every single baseball on the roof, break seven windows and it couldn't be completly proved but prime suspect in the rocks in the spaghetti incident.

"Good morning, Mr. Messer," Vice-Principal Hastings said. "I trust you had a good summer."

"Y-ye-yes sir, Mr. Hastings, sir," DJ stammered. There used to only be three men that would scare the pants off DJ Messer. His father, and his uncles Don and Mac. Now, Mr. Hastings scared the little guy into silence.

Danny, coming to his son's resuce, came up the stairs. He shook hands with Mr. Hastings.

"Detective Messer," Mr. Hastings acknowledged.

"Walter," Danny replied. "Boy, you're gonna be late."

DJ, Evan and their friends headed into the building with Lindsay and Miracle behind them. They had to meet with Miracle's teachers. She patted Danny on the small of the back to remind him to behave. Some days she didn't know whose temper was worse, Danny's or Mac's. When it came to his kids, Danny had no issues about going for their job.

"I trust that we're going to have an incident free year," Walter stated.

"We're going to do our best. You wouldn't think a single, seven year old little boy could get himself in so much trouble," Danny stated. "I'm still reviewing the evidence in the spaghetti incident. The lab still has not been able to assign guilt on the issue."

Danny and Walter Hastings had an unspoken agreement. He could not take DJ down without solid evidence and proof that it was Danny's clone committing the crimes. The two men parted ways and Danny met up with Lindsay outside Miracle's classroom.

"Detectives," Miracle's teacher, Polly, greeted. "I am so excited to be working with Miracle one on one this year. I was on the teaching team with her last year. I hope that I can make progress with her."

"We hope so too," Lindsay said, looking into the brightly colored classroom. "She likes baseball, fish and music, especially the piano. Her sisters, Isabella and Parker Jane will be coming in everyday to have lunch with her. If it's possible could she have her lunch with her sisters in the cafeteria?"

"As long as one of the SE teachers goes with her," Polly answered. "I am aware of your family situation. I would not deny any of Miracle's siblings access to her during lunch."

"Thank you," Danny said. "If there is anything else we need to discuss let us know. We would like to meet the first Monday of every month to discuss her progress."

"That will be fine," Polly agreed. "I hate to rush you out but we need to get started."

"Then we won't take up any more of your time," Lindsay said, taking Danny's hand. "Bella or PJ will pick her up after school."

"It's all in the file Mrs. Messer," Polly said, shooing them down the hall. "She is in good hands."

Danny and Lindsay traveled down to the second grade wing and looked into the windows of each of their other kids' classrooms. In Mrs. Kendra Livingston's class, Bella and Audrey were sitting next to each other. In Mr. Kent Davis' class PJ was listening intently on what he was saying. In Mrs. Lillian Potter's class Evan was bent over a workbook with his best friend Doug next to him. In Mr. Kevin Gary's class DJ was standing up in front of the class talking about something. Danny figured it was about the infamous Yankee game food fight.

The morning went smoothly for the Messer kids. Each of the kids were excelling in their class. Because of all the emphasis Lindsay and Danny put on reading and using their summers wisely the Messer kids were a little ahead of the rest of their class when it came to math, science and reading. When it got closer to lunch Bella rasied her hand.

"Yes Bella?" Mrs. Livingston called.

"May I be excused to lunch early, please?" she asked.

"Whatever for?" Mrs. Livingston questioned.

"I have lunch everyday with my sister Miracle in the SE classrooms," Bella explained. "I have permission from Mrs. umm, Col-col-Colter, the head teacher there."

Mrs. Livingston looked at her puzzlingly. Before she had a chance to reply, Audrey spoke up.

"It's true Mrs. Livingston," Audrey said. "I would know. I'm Bella's best friend."

"Let me just make a quick call," she replied going to her phone. She called down to SE wing and spoke to Mrs. Colter. She nodded and agreed. She hung up the phone and turned back to Bella. "I'm sorry Bella. I forgot that you have a special family. You may go."

Bella went to the closet and got her lunch box and headed to her sister's classroom. She made it there just as the lunch bell rang. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a different teacher.

"Are you lost, honey?" the teacher asked, kneeling down to Bella's level.

"No," Bella answered. "I'm here to have lunch with my sister Miracle."

Miracle was focusing on the door and recognized her sister. "Bella!"

"I guess that answers my question," the teacher said.

While Bella and Miracle were enjoying a peaceful lunch the Deathly Trio were eating together in the cafeteria. It was the only time during the day that they could all be together. They sat with each other and a few members of their little league team. What happened next could either have been laughed off or taken the wrong way.

DJ has never been all that steady on his feet. Putting it nicely he was a little clumsy. So you really can't blame him for being a walking disaster. He was walking with his hot lunch tray and his shoes had come loose. He had forgotten to double knot them that morning. He stepped on his shoelace, propelling him and his tray of ravioli, carrots, and fruit cup forward. His lunch launched into the air, the ravioli landing on the head of one of the second grades' biggest bullies. Little DJ froze in place unable to move, speak or even breathe.

Vincent Marcolini was a big kid. He turned around in his seat and saw the petrified DJ. In an effort to save his brother Evan threw his Jello cup on his friend Jason and then the food fight started. By the time that Mr. Hastings was called in a good majority of the second and third grade classes were covered head to toe in today's lunch special.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" his loud voice boomed.

"I tripped?" DJ's little voice answered.


	7. Eighth Grade Dance

**A/N: Jumping ahead about a few years to when the quints are about 14. The roles that they played as kids as changed slightly. Bella is the princess, Evan the bookworm, DJ the heartthrob jock, and PJ the flower child. Miracle has grown and evolved in her disability she talks more and is one regular class with Bella. Like always I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Eighth Grade Dance or How PJ Totally, Completely and Masterfully Ruined Bella's Life and Planned on Blaming it on DJ and Evan Until it Backfired

"ISABELLA LOUISE MESSER! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM! THE REST OF US NEED TO GET READY TOO!" PJ was yelling through the bathroom door. "I MEAN IT! I'LL TELL DAD!"

It was four o'clock on a Saturday. Not just any Saturday, it was the Saturday of the big school dance and Princess Isabella Messer had a date with Randy Hansen, captain of the baseball team and son of Neil Hansen, the NYFD cheif. She had spent the last two hours in the bathroom she shared with her sisters, perfecting her look. She completely ignored the banging on the door and the yelling of her sister. She simply turned the radio up and finished curling her perfectly blonde hair.

Heavy footsteps could be heard on the door and then the sound of an electric drill whirring. Danny stood on the other side of the door drilling off the doorknob for the twentith time that year. In the last year alone he had taken the batroom door apart more times than he could count. In his head he beat himself for always calling Bella his princess, because now she took it literally. More of her allowance was spent on blonde hair dye, make up and clothes than on anything else. He didn't even want to think about the cell phone bill.

As the door came off Bella turned around, looking her father up and down. "Oh, hi Daddy,"

Danny had lost count of how many times he had this conversation with his daughter. He just shook his head at the mess of make up, bobby pins, and hair products that littered the counter. PJ brushed past Danny and got to the sink. She shoved aside Bella's curl wax, hairspray, eyeliner, mascara and countless other items making room for herself.

"God Bella, do you really need all this stuff?"

"You know PJ, it wouldn't kill you to do something with your hair," Bella replied, reaching for her bottle of Lovely by Sarah Jessica Parker. "I could help you with it if you want."

"And look like an overpressed, self involved, snobby, princess? No thank you," PJ stated, braiding her waist length brown hair into two long braids. "You're killing the ozone layer with all that hairspray you use."

"You've been saying that for years, PJ," Bella scoffed. "Get a new line."

"There are days when I want to trade you in!"

"Same here!"

"That's enough girls!" Danny yelled, from the kitchen. "If you can't get along than neither one of ya' is going tonight."

Bella flew out of bathroom and into the kitchen. "You can't do that Daddy!"

"Yes I can and before you say it I don't care if you have a date with Randy Hansen. If you and PJ continue to act like this you won't be going anywhere tonight."

"She started it Daddy!" Bella argued.

"And I'm finishing it. Not another argument or you are not going anywhere," Danny said, standing his ground.

"This wouldn't be a problem if Mom were here," Bella muttered trudging back up the stairs.

"I heard that, young lady!"

Bella went back to the room she shared with PJ and Miracle. PJ was sitting at her desk working on, in Bella's opinion, more political propaganda while Miracle was lying on her bed with her sheet music spread out in front of her. Miracle saw Bella come in and she smiled. She got up from her bed and went to the keyboard she had set up in the corner.

"Listen Bella," she said. "New song for Aunt Stella."

She began to play the new song. Bella could hear the different tones of American, Greek and Italian music. It was really good like all of Miracle's songs. They never had any lyrics but they were still wonderfully written music.

"It's great Mira," Bella said. "Aunt Stella will love it. Are you going to put it on her birthday album?"

"Yes," Miracle replied.

"Do you want me to do your hair and make up for the dance tonight?" Bella asked. "Or are you not going with us tonight?"

"I-I was going to stay home wi-with Mom and D-d-dad. Have fu-fun."

"Okay Mira. I'll take pictures for you."

Just then the doorbell rang. Bella looked over at the clock and noticed the time. She gasped and ran for the living room. She had to beat her father to the door. With Lindsay at work there was no one to keep Danny in line from being overprotective.

"Well hello Cheif Henson," Danny said, his voice full of sugar. "Randy. Please come in. Let me just go get Bella."

Bella breezed into the room hoping that her mother had gotten home to make sure her darling father wouldn't make a complete fool of himself. She wasn't that lucky. Randy and his father were standing in her living room. She put on her best smile.

"Randy, Cheif Hansen," she greeted. She walked over to the coat rack. "Okay Daddy, we're going to get going now. We'll see you later."

"Nice try," Danny said, motioning for her to get back in the living room. "Where are we going, besides the school, who else are you meeting up with, and when are you getting back?"

"We're going to Arnie's with Audrey, Kaitlin, Peter and I think Kaitlin is going with DJ. After dinner we're going to the dance and it gets done at ten so we should be back by ten-thirty," Bella explained. "Can we go now?"

"Just a second," Danny said. He went to the stairs and yelled up to DJ. "DJ! Come here a second!"

"Yeah, Pop?" DJ said from the stairs.

"Are you meeting with Randy, Kaitlin, Audrey and your sister at Arnie's for dinner before the dance?" Danny asked.

It wasn't the protectiveness of a father in him that was doing all these fact checks on the whereabouts of his kids but the cop and CSI in him. Too many things could happen. He had to know where they were and they were going to tell him no questions asked.

"Yeah," DJ answered. "At least that's what I was told yesterday."

"Thank you," Danny said, turning from the stairs coming back to the living room. "All right, you kids have fun. You know the rules, Isabella, you call if you decide to leave the dance early. Have a good time."

"Thank you Daddy," Bella said, hugging her father. "Mom would be proud."

She left the house, joining Randy and his father in the car. Cheif Hansen dropped them off in front of their favorite hangout, Arnie's Grill. He had everything from sushi to burgers half an inch thick to water to the Quints Milkshake Special: Oreo crumbs, M&Ms, Skittles, gummy worms and butterscotch. No one except DJ, Bella, Evan, PJ and Miracle ever ordered that milkshake. Thus the reason why it was called the quint special.

Soon DJ and the others joined them and they had a blast, driving Arnie and his wait staff crazy before jumping on the bus to the school. Standing outside in another protest were PJ and her activist friends. Like she always did when she was at school, Bella ignored PJ. Bella strode into the school with Randy and her other friends. The gym was decortated tastefully, but things were still sparce. Large stars were hanging from fishing line and in the middle of the gym was a large net of balloons to be let loose at the crowning of the Spring Queen, in which Bella and a few others were on the top of the list to win.

Unknown to everyone in attendence PJ and her group of friends decided that just letting the balloons fall gracefully was not a big enough show for the Spring Queen. Littered amongst the balloons were paint filled balloons. With luck one would land on the winner runing the big moment. PJ wished with all her might that it would be her peacock of a sister. PJ knew she could get away with it too because her darling brothers were already on thin ice with the administration after a series of mishaps in the science lab and one too many food fights. If anything they would take the fall for this.

The reason PJ and her friends were doing this was to protest the fashion and make up industry's attacks that you had to dress and look a certain way to be accepted and to be considered beautiful. In fact PJ was sick of being compared to Bella. _Why can't you be more like Bella? Bella always looks so nice, you should dress more like her PJ. _She heard it everywhere and she was sick of it. Everyone treated Bella as if she were Venus or Hera and PJ had enough. She was only sorry that DJ and Evan were going to go down for her cause.

Bella danced with Randy under the lights having a wonderful time. She was happy to have a real date for this dance and with the most beautiful boy in school. Now that had been debated over many lunchtimes. To her friends DJ was the hottest guy in the eighth grade. Next to him was Randy, Peter Nichols, Jandon Harris and ending the top five was Evan Messer. Bella had tried to get her goofball brothers off the list but it was no use. They were there and there were they going to stay.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" Jillian Kendall, Student Body President, said from the stage. "It's time to annoucne the Spring King and Queen."

In the back of the gym PJ and her friends watched to see who was going to get painted. Everyone else was equally amused, just wondering who was going to win. The gamblers in the school had ten to one odds that Isabella Messer would take queen and four to one odds that it would be Randy Hansen.

"This year's Spring Fling King is," Jillian read from her notecard. "Daniel Jay Messer!"

DJ proudly walked up to the stage to recieve his crown. In the back PJ was panicking. How could she blame this on DJ now that he was crowned king. She had to figure out how to call the whole thing off before the balloons were dropped.

"And Spring Fling Queen is...Wow we have a brother-sister act this year. Miss Isabella Messer!"""

_"Never mind,"_ PJ thought. _"Barbie's going down."_

"PJ! PJ!" Hannah Farnsworth hissed to her. "Are we going to go through with it? I mean now that DJ is king?"

"Please," PJ scoffed. "The drama king and queen of my house so need to be knocked down a few pegs. Let's just watch the show."

DJ led Bella down to the middle of the gym for their spotlight dance.

"I can't believe I have to share this with you," Bella said to DJ.

"Mutual disdain," DJ said.

Just then something warm and gooey hit DJ on the head. He looked up and another balloon landed on him. Bella started to laugh but one with bright red paint landed on her. It was all anyone could do to keep from laughing. That was PJ and her friends' cue to start their chant.

"Equality in school! Equal representation is Fling nominees! Make Fling royalty do more than accept a crown!" PJ and her friends yelled. "Down with Ken and Barbie!"

Bella turned around to face her sister. "I hate you Parker Jane Messer!"

"You say that all the time Bella! You really need a new line!" PJ yelled back.

"Daddy's going to ground you forever!"

"Yeah well, it won't be anything new," PJ stated. She started to walk away when she felt something pull on her braid. She flipped around and saw her sister at the other end. "Let go Bella."

"I don't think so sis," Bella said. "See you need a little paint as well"

Bella pulled on PJ's arm and sent her flyinging into the puddle of paint on the floor. Now it was war. PJ took a running leap at Bella and the two landed in even more paint. It took DJ, Evan and Randy to pull the two girls apart.

"PJ! That's enough!" DJ yelled. "Cool off!"

"What about her?" PJ snapped. "If she-"

"I don't want to hear it! Now both of you cool it!"

PJ stalked out of the gym, meeting up with her friends on the way out. Bella gave her a thirty second head start and then followed her with Audrey and Kaitlin behind her. They caught up with the others outside.

"PJ!" Bella yelled. "I want to talk to you."

"Look Peej," Hannah scoffed. "It's the Barbie convention."

"Lay off Tofu," Kaitlin snapped.

"You did not just say that! PJ let's just take these Plastics down so I can go home," Hannah begged.

"No. We are going to handle this peacefully. What is it Bella?" PJ asked turning to her sister.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Bella asked, dropping her princess image and voice and just was being Bella, PJ's sister.

"It wasn't aimed at you, Bella," PJ explained. "It was for whoever was crowned. You just happened to be crowned at the wrong event."

"Why go this extreme? Why can't you just talk to me?"

"Have you tried talking to yourself lately Bella?" PJ asked. "It's all crap that you talk about. I could care less about who Suri Cruise is dating. I don't care that Maddox Jolie-Pitt married Violet Affleck. It's not going to last anyway. You don't talk about anything that's real, that means anything."

"You're not a gem to talk to either PJ," Bella said softly. "'Bella why do you wear so much make up? Do you know how many children died in a sweatshop just to make you those shoes? Why spend all your allowance on all this stuff when there are starving people in Brooklyn?' Couldn't you at least fake that you approve of something that I do?"

The friends of the warring sisters backed away to give them some privacy.

"God PJ! We used to be so close!" Bella exclaimed.

"No we weren't, Bella," PJ replied, hanging her head. "It was you and Miracle joined at the hip. It was the boys and me against you and Miracle. Even now, I'm alone. You have Miracle, who talks to you, plays her music for you, lets you do her hair. She doesn't even acknowledge that I'm her sister too. I hate it!"

It dawned on Bella what the real problem was. PJ was jealous of the connection she and Miracle shared.

"Peej, I'm sorry," Bella said. "I don't know why Mira chose me to connect with. Or why she chose the piano to express herself. I don't even understand how at seven she would barely talk to any of us and now, full sentences and eye contact."

The gap between them had shrunk from a good arms swinging length to almost hugging. "Parker Jane, you're my sister. We were born three minutes apart. You can't get rid of me. Mom won't let you."

PJ laughed as Bella wiped a tear from her cheek. "And Dad won't let me sell you. Believe me, I've tried."

The two shared something then that hadn't happened in years. They hugged, Bella's green, red and blue paint mixing with PJ's pristine white peasant shirt and patchwork skirt.

"Just so you know, you're doing my laundry for a month," Bella teased as the pair walked down to the bus stop.

"No, I'm not. You can do your own damn laundry. I'm not the one that got hit by a paint filled balloon," PJ teased back.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Don't make me tell Mom, PJ!"

"Please. Mom likes me more than she does you!"

Ah, the joys of sisterhood!


	8. Brothers and Sisters

**A/N: Okay I starting to draw away from the comedy side of this story and getting a little more into the drama side of rasing five kids. Bella and PJ may never fully get along but when disaster strikes the family will the two polar opposites band together to help put their lives back in order? **

* * *

Brothers and Sisters or How the Messer Five Survived the Loss of the Greatest Man They Ever Knew

It was another typical morning in the Messer house. Isabella was the first one up. She had to be if she wanted to get first dibs on the hot water and the freedom to do her hair and make up without judgement or commentary from the rest of the house. Hearing the water run Danny sighed and rolled over, staring up at the celing. He didn't regret a single minute of his life. Each of his five amazing kids were going to change the world in their own way.

Isabella was still the princess but she was now using her princessness for the greater good. She was a four point student and was Student Body president two years in a row. She was fighting the school board for everything from better cafeteria food to a better cirriculum. She was in the drama club and suprising everyone she joined the debate team with PJ. They were even debate partners, a completly natural state for the two.

Evan continued his scholastic achievements by winning the the NYPD Crime Lab internship, through no bias from the selection committee, which consisted of Adam Ross, Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, Dr. Sid Hammerback, the Cheif of Police and the Senior Supervisor of the crime lab, Mrs. Lindsay Messer. Now instead of watching how to run a DNA sample like he used to do as a kid he was learning how to do it. The rest of the lab loved the fact that they got to order the boss' kid around and not feel bad about it.

DJ was the jock. He made varsity baseball his sophomore year and was named State MVP. Danny, the ever proud father was at every game, home or away. He and DJ played whenever they could. Danny, Flack and DJ woud hit every Yankee game they could. DJ was detrimined to make sure he made to the big leauges and stay there. Daniel Jay Messer was going to make the starting line up for the Cubbies or the Yanks, he didn't care which.

PJ was still the activist. She has scaled back and only works for Greenpeace and Amnesty International. She spent every summer since she was in the eighth grade in Africa. She planned on joining up with the Peace Corp as soon as she graduated. PJ was going to to single handedly save the world.

Miracle had truly lived up to her name. After years of being locked in her shell something inside broke. The morning it happened shocked the entire family. The first person she spoke to was Evan.

_"Can you pass the syrup, please Evan," Miracle said, clearly and without hesitation. _

_Forks were dropped, mouths hung open. Not another word was spoken. The entire family looked over at her, truly seeing her for the first time. _

_"What? Did I spill something?" Miracle asked looking down at her shirt. "You guys are scaring me."_

_Everyone tackled Miracle not believing that she was actually talking and interacting with them. Lindsay had tears in her eyes, as did Bella and even the unflappable PJ. It truly was a Miracle._

It was hard to be without Miracle. She was accepted to a private music school in the city and she chose to live on campus. Bella made almost daily trips to see her but the house was still lonely with their Miracle. Her piano scores were chosen by local film students to be used as the soundtracks to some of their movies. She even wrote the music that PJ used in her short film she made while in Africa last summer.

The second person up was Danny. Now that the kids were older and could take care of themselves they finally went back to a semi-normal schedule for work. It wasn't hard to get the schedules they wanted now that Lindsay had Mac's old job. Mac was forced to retire after an injury he sustained on the job. They had no idea that Lindsay would be the one to take his place. They all had bets on either Stella or Hawkes. But it was Lindsay who got the job.

Stella asked her once what is was like running the lab. Lindsay answered, "After raising five children, all the same age and living through it, baby-sitting scientists and NYPD cops all day is a breeze."

Danny made the coffee for himself and anyone else who drank it. Bella breezed down the stairs in a flowing white spring dress, her blonde curls pulled up in chopsticks. She looked like a fairy. Danny proceeded to tell her that.

"Good morning, Tinkerbell," Danny teased. "Got any magic pixie dust for your old man to use?"

"You know Dad," Bella said, pulling a mug from the cupboard. "Uncle Don is a lot funnier than you are. You should get some pointers from him."

"I'll have you know, missy, that I was voted the funniest person in the lab," Danny retorted.

"And the vote was Uncle Sheldon, Adam and Mom on your side with Aunt Stella, Uncle Mac, Dr. Hammerback and Dr. Driscoll on Uncle Don's side. So you didn't really win. Uncle Don just gave you the title to shut you up," Bella smiled.

"Don't you have a train to catch?"

"Bulldog in da house!" DJ shouted as he came down the stairs. "District championship game is tonight Pop. You and Flack are coming right?"

"We wouldn't miss it. Adam may come too," Danny replied high-fiving his son. "What else is on the agenda for today?"

"I have a Student Council meeting today at three. Which reminds me, Deej do you have your proposal for the new baseball field backfence thing?"

"Coach Rogers has it in his office. He will personally deliver it to the meeting before practice," DJ said.

"Thank you. Oh yeah, then after the meeting I am picking up Miracle. We're going to have a quick dinner then meet everyone for the game at seven," Bella read from her day planner, going to the fridge to pour some soymilk into her coffee. The carton was almost empty so she finished it off and tossed it.

"Sounds good to me," Danny said sipping on his coffee.

"Bella if you drank the last of my soymilk I'm going to give away your clothes to my drive!" PJ yelled as she came down the stairs.

"Just not my good suede Prada, please," Bella replied.

"Peej, there's another carton in the garage fridge," Danny said. "I haven't seen Evan yet. Is he even up?"

"I think he's still at the lab with Mom," DJ answered. "They were waiting on results or something."

Breakfasts were ate and then the kids were off to school. Which left Danny a silent house to get ready in. He showered and dressed. On his way to the lab he stopped at Lindsay's favorite bagel shop and picked her up a whole wheat and barley bagel and some tea. He got to her office and saw her and Evan going over a lab result. He poked his head in the office.

"You, take a break," he said pointing to Lindsay. "You, get to school," he said pointing at Evan, then at his watch. It was almost noon.

Evan looked down at his own watch and muttered under his breath. He kissed his mother on the cheek and ran out the door. Danny and Lindsay watched him leave.

"Busy night?" Danny asked setting the food in front of her.

"No just a long night of nothing. Not a single call came in," Lindsay said, investigating the bagel Danny brought her. "Thank you for the snack. I feel like I haven't seen you in a week."

"I'm not calling you a workaholic but seriously baby, you can come home," Danny teased, taking her in his arms. He kissed her softly, not caring if the boss saw them because he was kissing the boss.

She pulled away as the phone rang. "Messer," she answered. "Thanks Flack. Danny and Adam'll be there."

"Let me guess, 'Get to work Dectective'?" Danny teased. "Before I go, remember District champs game is tonight at seven. Everyone is going to be there."

"I wouldn't miss it," Lindsay said. "I love you Danny."

"I love you too, Lindsay," Danny said. He got out the door and took five steps before turning back. "It would help if I knew where I was going."

"57th and Park. Corner bodega. Robbery gone bad."

"Thank you, baby."

Danny grabbed his kit and Adam then headed out to the job. He and Adam arrived to see Flack and a few other unis on the site. Everything looked like a normal scene. But what was lurking in the shadows was more than anyone wanted to think about.

Danny and Flack greeted each other warmly. Then the best friends got down to business. Danny and Adam processed and Flack interviewed witnesses. One in particular stood out to Flack. He was jumpy, his eyes bloodshot and were puffy. _"Stupid junkie,"_ Flack muttered in his head. He walked over to him. The guy took one look at Flack and pulled out his gun. The same gun that was used to rob the bodega not more than an hour ago.

"Hey, buddy!" Flack cried, holding up his hands. "Look I don't want any trouble. Just want to ask you a few questions."

The kid looked around trying to find an exit. In his jumpiness his finger slipped on the trigger. Danny heard the shot and saw Flack fall to the ground. The kid took off running and the two uniforms took off after him. Danny was at his best friend's side. A large stain was seeping from his left chest region. Adam was on the radio calling for a bus.

"Of all the days to get shot, buddy," Danny was teasing, trying to keep Flack alret. "DJ is never going to forgive you for missing this game."

Flack's breathing was becoming shallower and he was barely keeping his eyes open. Danny continued to talk to him.

"Remember the summer Hawkes broke Bella's nose? You and Stella were so great getting the other four home. You can't leave them, man. They love you." He looked around him hoping the ambulance would be arriving soon. "Where the hell is the ambulance!?"

As if they were waiting for that cue, a team rushed in pushing Danny away from his best friend. They got him intubated and into the rig and soon they were off. After calling the ambulance, Adam called Lindsay to have her send another team out to finish processing the scene so he and Danny could go to the hospital with Don.

Meanwhile at Guliani High School, Bella, DJ, Evan and PJ were going on with their day. The school was pumped for big game that night. Bella was up to her ears in requests to be brought to the school board meeting that afternoon. DJ was just trying to stay calm and remember everything Danny and Flack had ever taught him. Evan was finishing up an AP English paper in the library and PJ and her crusaders were planning a peace march through downtown. Not a single one knew that their beloved uncle was in serious medical trouble.

Danny, Adam, Lindsay and Stella awaited the news on Flack's operation. It had been a tense few hours. Don had crashed in the ambulace on the way to the hospital and again in the ER. No one had heard anything in several hours about his condition. Stella was crying into Lindsay's shoulder. Stella couldn't bear the thought if she lost Flack. The pair had been together for years, but had never gotten married. They figured they didn't need the titles to know how they felt. They never had any kids because they had DJ, Bella, Evan, PJ and Miracle. Those five kids meant more to them than anyone else in the world. Now Stella's world was crashing in around her and she was powerless to stop it.

"I can't lose him Lindsay," Stella sobbed. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

Everything Stella was saying reminded Lindsay of the own war she had in her head after Danny was savagely beaten by the Irish gang so many years ago. She knew what Stella was going through. She just prayed the worst wouldn't happen. Down the hall a door opened and a doctor in green scrubs. They rose as he walked into the hallway. Stella clung to Adam's arm.

"Family of Detective Flack?" the doctor asked.

"Right here," Danny said, his voice failing him. He clutched Lindsay's hand, fearing the worst.

"My name is Dr. Francis Hunnicutt and I was lead surgeon on Dectective Flack's case. He came into the ER with a gunshot wound to his chest. He was bleeding internally and we were unable to replace the blood he was losing. He crashed in OR and we tried for almost an hour to bring him back but we were unsuccessful. We lost him."

"NO!" Stella screamed falling into Adam. "DON!!"

Across town at Guiliani High, the Bulldogs were three runs ahead in the bottom of the ninth inning. Bella, Evan, PJ and Miracle were in the stands cheering on their brother and their school. They kept looking for the other members of their family. It wasn't like their parents or Uncle Don and Aunt Stella to miss a game.

"Peej, have you been able to get in touch with mom at all?" Bella asked.

"No and she's not answering her phone at the office or at home," PJ answered looking around. "Somethings wrong."

The crowd started to cheer as DJ took the plate. The bases were loaded and needless to say DJ Messer was nervous. Never in his entire life had he hit a grand slam. He'd made triples but never the whole salami. He tapped his cleats clear of dirt and grass so he would be ready to run and run hard. The ptich was thrown and the crack of the bat was all that was heard.

The ball sailed high into center field. The Messer kids waved their arms in pure hope that the will power of their minds would make the ball sail over the fence. Bella's eyes were closed and she was wishing with all she had.

"And it's gone!" the annoucer screamed. "Messer has just hit a record homerun."

The Messer kids went crazy. They jumped up and down hugging each other and then started their chant.

"DJ Messer in da house! Bulldogs to State!"

Danny and Lindsay knew the kids would be heartbroken to learn of their beloved uncle's death and wanted to make sure they knew before they heard about it from anyone else. Drawing straws at the hospital, Hawkes ended up being the one to go get them and bring them to the hospital. Adam offered to come with him now that Mac had arrived to comfort Stella.

The two men arrived at the high school just as the game was ending. They got a look at the scoreboard and smiled for DJ. Adam spotted Evan and Miracle walking out to the parking lot. They put on a smile and waved them over.

"Where's Bella and PJ?" Adam asked.

"Trying to call Mom again. I can't believe they missed this game," Evan answered.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Miracle asked. "But you can't tell us yet."

"I'm afraid not. We'll just wait for your brother and sisters," Hawkes answered.

"Mom, it's Bella. Again. Just wondering where you and Daddy are. Call me as soon as you get this. Love you."

It was killing Hawkes to not be able to tell them that very second, but Danny made it very clear that it was his and Lindsay's responsibility to tell them about Don's death.

DJ walked out of the locker room as if he was walking on air. He was so proud of what he had done. He had never made that kind of a hit in his life. Nothing could take away that high.

He saw his brother and sisters standing around with Sheldon and Adam. Something was wrong. Where were Mom and Dad?

"What's going on?" DJ questioned.

"We gotta go," Adam said. "We can't tell you anymore than that. Your parents will explain when we get there."

It was a tense drive to the hospital. Danny and Lindsay were waiting outside when Adam's SUV pulled up in front of the hospital. It was all Lindsay could do to keep from crying. Danny held her close. The doors opened and the five Messer kids got out. Puzzled and worried about their parents, Bella, Miracle and PJ ran to their mother. Lindsay held her girls close and could help but let a few tears slip.

"Mom what's going on?" Bella asked. "Adam and Uncle Sheldon wouldn't tell us anything. Is it Nonna?"

"Come on guys," Lindsay said. "We need to talk to you."

"Mom, tell me what is going on!" PJ demanded.

Danny and Lindsay led the five into the lobby of the hospital. They sat down on the couches and huddled close together. Danny's arm snaked around Bella and Lindsay. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Uncle Don and I were working a bodega robbery gone bad this afternoon. While he was interviewing witnesses, a distraught young man shot him in the chest. We caught the guy a few blocks later and he confessed to shooting Don, saying was an accident. We got Flack to the hospital. He crashed twice in the ambulance but they were able to save him. Once they got him to the OR they discovered that he was losing more blood than they could give him. He coded again and the doctors tried for over an hour to bring him back," Danny had to stop, as he was choking up knowing what he had to tell them next. "But they were unable to. Guys, Uncle Flack is gone. He died at 9:45."

Tears stung Bellas eyes. Miracle was sobbing. PJ was stunned, unable to think, to breathe, to even move. Evan stared at the floor. Dj stared out the window.

"9:45?" DJ questioned. "That's when I hit my grand slam. I felt something help me make that hit. I saw him, Uncle Don, carry the ball over the fence. I didn't know what it meant but now..."

Danny and Lindsay embraced their children, each dealing with their beloved uncle's death in their own way. Each would have their own memories of the man. Bella would always remember Uncle Don having a tea party in the living room when she was home with the chicken pox. DJ would always remember Uncle Don and the pranks they would pull on everyone. Evan would always remember Uncle Don teaching him to drive, in a squad car, lights blaring, in Times Square at rush hour. PJ would always remember Uncle Don being the first to sponser her to go on her trip to Africa. Miracle would always remember Uncle Don sitting next to her at the piano, hitting the one wrong note just to see if she would notice.

The Messer quints lost a man they all loved and greatly admired. And with that loss they each lost a piece of themselves along with him.

* * *

**A/N 2: Please, please, please don't send the NYPD after me! I have a reason. Just so you know, I love Donald Flack with all my heart and never want to lose him. But I couldn't very well take out a parent! **


	9. Courage

**A/N: I know I'm evil but bear with me. Longest chapter of them all. Things get interesting for everyone. As always I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Courage of One, Strength of Many or How Bella and PJ Honored Their Uncle's Memory

The Messer family stood behind Stella at Flack's memorial service. It was so hard for Bella to keep from crying. She was trying to be strong for Aunt Stella but it was so hard. She had so many of Uncle Don that it was hard to listen to the priest speak of him. The man talking did not even know him. He didn't know that Uncle Don would come pick her up after school and take her to the park and let her feed the ducks. There were so many memories that the Messer kids had that couldn't be summed up in a few simple sentences.

"Now to give a more personal memorial are Daniel Jay, Isabella, Evan, Parker Jane and Miracle Messer, Donald Flack's neices and nephews," the priest said.

The five kids walked forward and stood in front of the crowd. Each had their own story to tell about their uncle Don. Bella spoke first.

"Uncle Don was the coolest guy next to my dad. He always made us laugh," Bella said. "There was one time, I think we were eight, and Uncle Don decided that Mom and Dad were working too hard. He picked us all up from school and took us to the lab. At that time my brother DJ wasn't the most graceful or steady of kids. He was always tripping over things, dropping stuff, just getting into trouble, none of it ever really being his fault. Well, after we got to the lab, Uncle Don found out that Mom and Dad were out in the field. That left Uncle Don to keep an eye on all of us."

Bella looked over to her parents. Danny and Lindsay told the kids they could tell their favorite story at the service. They didn't want to know what story they were going to tell. She noticed the look on her father's face, she knew he knew what story she was going to tell.

"DJ managed to slip out of the break room where Uncle Don told us to stay. Now lab rumor had it that DJ got down to the mourge and managed to knock over every surgical tray and manged to deprogram the CT machine. But none of that was ever proved. Because Uncle Don put everything back and paid off Dr. Hammerback to not say anything. He always looked out for us. That's what I'm going to miss the most. Always knowing that he's behind us, willing to take the heat for something we've done."

"Uncle Don, was crazy. Mom always said she didn't have five kids, she had seven. Dad and Uncle Don would get into more trouble for us than we would ourselves," DJ said. "I think he got grounded for me at least a thousand times. Our family had gone to the NYPD fourth of July picnic. Aunt Peyton had yelled at him about something that wasn't his fault. So he got me, Evan and PJ to help him get Peyton back."

Peyton's face lit up as she remembered that day. She had always thought it was a random hit, now fifteen or so years later she learned it was all a staged and planned hit.

"We weren't sure if we would get away with it but we did."

Miracle spoke next. "For the longest time I lived in my own little world. I was autistic and Uncle Don never gave up on me. This song is dedicated to him and Auntie Stella."

She turned on a small CD player. A soft piano melody filled the somber air of the service. Ever so often during the song one or two notes would be out of tune and not really belong with the rest.

"I did the out of place notes on purpose. When I was still locked in my own little world because of the autisum I would play for hours. Uncle Don would sit next to me and every few minutes he would hit a random key just to see if I would react. I normally would but on other days I wouldn't."

"Uncle Don wasn't always the smartest of us, but he made up for it in other places in our lives," Evan said. "He quit helping me with my homework after I think it was seventh grade. Uncle Don wasn't book smart, he was street smart. He knew how to talk to people. We could be lost in Brooklyn starving and he would sweet talk a little old lady on her porch into feeding the delightful NYPD detective and his nephew. But I think the best was when I failed my driver's test for the fifth time this year. Uncle Flack took me out in his squad car, turned the lights on and taught me how to park in Times Square at rush hour. Scariest and best time I ever had with my uncle."

PJ was the last of the kids to speak. She, like her brothers had been the right and left hand man for her uncle. She had been the part of so many pranks and distractions to pranks that she had lost count after the age of five.

"Words cannot express what Don Flack meant to me and my family," PJ began. "He was old enough to be our dad, but never acted like it. He was that awesome older brother that at times you wanted to just go to college and leave you alone but also was the one whose approval you wanted so badly to have. I work every summer in Africa doing relief work in the poorest and most awful of places. Every year for the past three years, without question, a check would be given to me to send me on my trips. Uncle Don was our biggest supporter and best friend. I'm going to miss him more than I think he knows."

The service let out soon after. Many of Flack's aquaintances had left, leaving only the team at the gravesite. Mac and Peyton were doing their best to pull Stella away. Danny and Lindsay gathered up their family, hoping to grieve at home.

But grieving was not what Bella and PJ had in mind when they got home that afternoon. The holed themselves up in their bedroom not telling anyone what they were working on. As Student Body President, Bella had the idea to honor someone at school with an award in Flack's name. She and PJ were now figuring out what they were going to be honoring.

"It has to be someone who has overcame a great obstacle or conquered a major fear," PJ said. "Like Jesse Carmichael. He was in that accident and the docs told him he'd never walk and look at him now. That's courage."

"So why don't we call it the Donald Flack Courage of One, Strength of Many Award?" Bella suggested.

"That sounds good to me," PJ answered. "It really describes what we're honoring."

The following Monday Bella and PJ met with Principal Jansen. They gave him their proposal and explained what they were wanting to honor and why. They explained about how their uncle was killed and how much he meant to them and their brothers and sister. Principal Jansen overlooked their proposal and told them she would get back to them.

Three weeks went by. For those in the crime lab the days without Flack were mundane. No one was more defeated than Stella Bonasera. Her thoughts and actions revolved around things Flack had said and done.

_"Stella, it makes me nervous when you have plans... When you drive, we don't eat... Do you Stella Bonasera take this crazy with a motive... Frankie didn't kick in your door, Stell. I did..."_

Everywhere that Stella went in the lab, she could hear Flack's voice and it took a few times for her to remember that it wasn't really him talking but his voice in her head and in her heart. Miracle spent a great deal of her time away from school with Stella. The two still shared the bond they had back when Miracle was still locked inside her own mind. They didn't do much. They would take walks together, toss stones into the lake at the park, make cookies, anything they could to keep from going crazy over the loss of the greatest man in their lives.

Notes arrived in AP Chemistry and Intro to Music Theory, dismissing the Messer girls from class and to report to Mrs. Jansen's office. Bella and PJ met in the hallway, half worried and half excited about what Principal Jansen would have to say. They sat outside the office, taking the stares in stride. It was an odd sight to see the Messer girls sitting outside the principal's office, two of the most well behaved, mild mannered girls ever to walk the halls of Guliani High School.

"Bella, PJ," Mrs. Cranston called. "Principal Jansen will see you now."

PJ and Bella locked hands, took a deep breath and entered the office. They sat down in the chairs, staring at the back of Mrs. Jansen's chair. The chair spun around and Mrs. Jansen had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Ladies, I have good news for you," she said. "The school board has approved your proposal and at the next assembly you two will able to present the Donald Flack Courage of One, Strength of Many Award to whoever you feel most honors your uncle's memory."

Bella and PJ looked over at each other, grins plastered on their faces. Bella thanked Principal Jansen and they left the office. They waited until they were out of sight. In the back hallway by the gym the Messer sisters let out a massive scream, jumping up and down with excitement. Now was when the real work was to begin. They now had to find someone who was worthy of this award.

Danny and Lindsay were suprised by the amount of time their complete opposite daughters were spending together. When they asked about what they were doing all they got was. "Wait until the Spring Recognition Assembly." So they waited. They listened to the aruments, confused about what they were talking about. They had no idea what was going on. They were just happy that PJ and Bella were getting along.

"Alex Davis? Are you kidding me?" PJ argued. "The girl did a stint in rehab! Who hasn't these days? What makes her worthy of this award?"

"Alex was struggling with addiction, not only her own but that of her mom's. She got herself sober and moved in with an aunt. She took the courage of herself to get herself sober and the strength of her aunt to take her in, the strength of those in the rehab to get her sober," Bella argued. "What else do you want?"

"Would that make Uncle Don proud?" PJ argued.

"It would be one less junkie on the streets, making bad decsions, causing more innocent people to be hurt along the way," Bella said. "That would make Uncle Don proud, getting one junkie clean makes his job just a tad bit easier.Who are you thinking?"

"Jesse Carmichael," PJ said. "Got into a skiing accident last winter. Doctors told him that he would never walk again. He spent seven months in physical therapy fighting pain and torture to be able to walk again. It took his courage and the strength of himself, his parents, his thearpists, his friends that helped him be the kid he is now."

"And my question for you is-"

"Would that make Uncle Don proud?" PJ said with her sister. "Yes because of the bombing."

"We both have excellent candidates so why not give them both the award?" Bella suggested. "That way we're both happy with the choice. We'll tell Jansen in the morning."

PJ knew that once Bella had her mind made up about something there would be no stopping her. Two recipents of the award would make Uncle Don proud. Now all they had to do was talk Aunt Stella into presenting the award. In order to do that they would need a very pursausive ally. They would need to add another person to their cause. And Bella knew just the person.

"No," Miracle said, before Bella even finished her question. "Whatever you want, need money for, forget it. I'm not the simple little Miracle Messer anymore. Your sweet talk won't work."

"I liked her better when all she did was play the piano at three in the morning," PJ muttered to Bella.

"I heard that," Miracle snipped.

"Mira, what if we told you what we have planned will help break Aunt Stella out of the funk she's in?" Bella asked.

"You have two minutes," Miracle replied setting down her book.

Bella and PJ explained about the award and why they were doing it. Miracle nodded and after a little prodding and barginning Miracle agreed to talk to Aunt Stella. But if she wouldn't go for it then she wouldn't push. She loved Aunt Stella too much to push her into doing something she didn't want to do.

The next afternoon Miracle arrived at the crime lab for her daily walk with Stella. Their daily walks were the one thing that Stella looked forward during the day. No matter what she was doing she would always be at the lab at 3:15 to go have coffee and a walk with her niece. Miracle walked into the lab carrying two large cups of Starbucks coffee. She stopped in her mother's office to say hello before heading over to Stella's office.

On the way she was stopped by her father and Uncle Sheldon. She spoke briefly with them before continuing on her journey. She sat down in Stella's office. She loved her aunt's office; colorful, well lit and photographs everywhere. There were pictures of the Messer kids, Miracle's parents, Uncle Mac and Aunt Peyton's wedding photo. But of all the photos in the office, Miracle's favorite was the one of her tenth birthday. With five kids having to share the same birthday making the day special for each one was not an easy task. But Stella and Don had made a point to spend one day with each kid the week of their birthday.

Stella had taken Miracle to the zoo. They wandered around, looking at all the animals. They had their picture taken in front of the tiger pen. Stella was smiling holding Miracle close to her, Miracle looking away like she did in those days. But even though Miracle wasn't smiling or looking into the camera it was still her favorite photo, because of Stella's smile. She missed that smile.She hoped with PJ and Bella's award she would get to see her aunt smile again.

"Mira, I'm so sorry I'm late," Stella said, rushing into the office. "Let me just set this down and we'll get going."

She set down the armful of files she had in her arms and looked longingly at the picture of Don on her desk. She missed him so much some days. She grabbed her coat and the coffee from Miracle. They left and started their normal route.

"Aunt Stella, I need to talk to you about something," Miracle said as they walked through the park.

"What is it kiddo?" Stella asked.

"Bella and PJ have created an award to be given at their school, in Uncle Don's memory," Miracle said.

"That's sweet of them," Stella replied. "What's the award for?"

"It's called the Donald Flack Courage of One, Strength of Many Award. They have two recipents for it. Alex Davis is a former herion addict who got herself clean and Jesse Carmichael beat every doctor's decsion that he would never walk again. The reason I bring it up Aunt Stella is, Isabella and Parker want you to be the one to present the award to them at the Spring Recogniton Assmebly next week."

Stella was quiet. She took a sip of her coffee and was lost in thought.

"Why didn't they ask me themselves?"

"They were afraid you would say no. They figured it would sound better coming from me, your favorite," Miracle said. "Bella didn't think you'd want to do it because of how hard you've been feeling about Uncle Don's death. It's been hard on all of us, but you and Daddy the most. We just want to see you both smile again."

Stella smiled, thinking about whatever Bella and PJ had to bribe their baby sister with to get her to do this. If they had asked her themselves she would have said yes in a heartbeat. She was still going to say yes because she knew in her heart that this was something that Flack would want her to do.

The next week the students at Guliani High School gathered in their gym to sit through their Spring Recogniton Assembly. The assembly was to honor the spring sports teams, the academic clubs and the theatre department for their achivements during the past season. Even the dance team/colorgaurd would preform their State winning routine.

DJ and the baseball team accepted their award for Outstanding Performance On and Off the Field. The varsity baseball team had the highest GPA of the spring sports and their community service was only slightly less than the Student Government. Bella and PJ were slated to give their award after the theatre kids did their favorite number from Wicked.

Bella and PJ waited against the wall with Stella, watching the performance. After they were done and the props were cleared from the floor they walked out to the middle of the floor. They had contacted the familes of the two getting the award but hadn't told them the reasons for the award.

"Good afternoon students and faculty of Guliani High School," Bella greeted, in her Student Body President voice. "I'm Isabella Messer and standing here with me today is my sister Parker Jane."

"Our family was hit with the devestating loss of one very dear to us," PJ said. "Our uncle, Detective Donald Flack, Jr, was killed in the line of duty about a month ago."

"In dealing with the loss of this wonderful man, my sister and I created an award in his honor," Bella said. "We wanted to honor someone who showed the characteristics that made Uncle Don great. We also wanted to honor someone who has overcame great odds and change their stars. In doing so we would like to introduce to you, our aunt, Detective Stella Bonasera."

Stella walked out to the middle of the gym floor, holding two plaques in her arms. She took the microphone from Bella.

"Thank you all for allowing me to be here today. I was Detective Flack's partner, not only in the department but at home as well. Together we watched the Messer kids grow up to be the magnificent young men and women they are today. Donald Flack overcame great odds a long time ago. He and another member of our team was caught in the Lessing bombings. Detective Flack was critcally injured and we were told that he might not make it. He did, shocking every doctor and nurse who took care of him," Stella said. "Because of his courage and the strength of those around him, he was able to be the man in Daniel Jay, Isabella, Evan, Paker Jane and Miracle Messer's lives." Stella took a breath and continued to read off the small index card that was resting on the plaques she was holding. "The Messer girls and I would like to honor two students who have also beaten the odds and have shown great courage and strength. Could I please have Alexandra Davis and Jesse Carmichael, join us?"

Gasps were let loose in the gym as Jesse and Alex made their way down to the gym floor. Applause and cheering filled the air. Alex was crying and Jesse wasn't doing too well either. Once they were on the floor Bella took Alex's award and PJ took Jesse's.

"Alexandra Regina Davis," Stella began. "You have proved yourself to have the courage and the strength to beat an addiction and get yourself back on track. I would like to present you with the Donald Flack Courage of One, Strength of Many Award. May your story help those fighting their own addictions."

Bella handed the plaque to Alex and the two shared a hug. She then stood to one side so Jesse could get his award.

"Jesse Ryan Carmichael," Stella said. "Standing here must be a dream come true for you. Last year doctors told you that you would never walk again. And here you are. I would like to present you with the Donald Flack Courage of One, Strength of Many Award. May your feet carry you to a bright and glorious future."

Applause filled the gym as Alex and Jesse accepted their awards. For Bella and PJ they felt that they had done something that would be a wonderful tradition for their school for years to come. Stella wrapped her arms around them, smiling and crying. Everything was going to only get better from here. Flack in flesh and bone may be gone, but his spirit would remain. It would remain in DJ's clumsiness and wise-cracks, Bella's disdain for dirt and playing softball, Evan's brilliance and cluelessness and in Miracle's music. A little bit of Donald Flack was in each of those kids and without them Stella would be lost.


	10. Graduation

**A/N: I am glad everyone liked the last chapter. Took me a long time to write it. Mainly because I kept getting stuck on the actual assembly part. But now it's senior year for the quints. Everyone is still pretty much the same. College accpetance letters are pouring in, Danny and Lindsay panic about sending five kids to college. Ah, the life of parents. Happiness abounds on a great big stick! Sorry about the wait. Took a long time get this written, mainly because the muse was on vacation in Angel Grove. **

* * *

Graduation or How Danny Managed to Have Seven Nervous Breakdowns About College and Losing His Kids to the Cold Cruel Heartless World of Pain and Hardship

A scream came from the mailbox. The scream got louder as the person doing the screaming got inside the house. The screaming and jumping around centered in the living room, driving a certain mother to her last nerve.

"ISABELLA LOUISE MESSER YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO STOP THAT SCREAMING OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LOCKED IN THE FILE ROOM AT THE LAB FOR THREE DAYS!" Lindsay yelled from the kitchen. "What on earth is going on?"

"IT CAME! OH MY GOD!" Bella was jumping up and down waving a large envelope around. "THE LETTER FROM YALE!"

Ignoring the scolding and threat Lindsay joined her daughter in her jumping and screaming. They hadn't even opened the envelope yet but they were still excited. Yale was the only school that Bella had her heart set on attending. She had her back up schools but she wanted to attend Yale more than anything. Everyone knew that the large envelope from a college meant yes and a regualr business one meant no.

The rest of the household who happened to be home that spring afternoon came into the living room to investigate the ungodly noise Bella was making. With trembling fingers and hands Bella broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out the letter.

"Dear Isabella Messer," Bella read from the letter. "It gives the administraion of Eli Yale University great pleasure to grant you acceptance!"

And the screaming and the jumping began again. Bella hugged her mother and brother and then took off out of the house. Lindsay didn't even need to ask where she was going. Bella was headed for the lab to give her father the good news. Bella clutched the letter in her hand, terrified she was going to lose it. She boarded the subway, barely keeping her cool. She was driving the older woman next to her crazy with all her fidgeting. Bella couldn't help it, she was so excited to tell her father that if she didn't get to the lab soon, she would very well implode.

She blew into the lab so fast that it dawned on Stella five minutes later that she had arrived. She wasn't sure where her father would be so she just searched. She checked her father's office he now shared with Adam, her mother's office, Stella's, the layout room, the Trace and DNA labs, no sign of her father anywhere. Now she was frustrated. It dawned on her that the lab had an intercom system. She went into her mother's office and turned it on.

"Umm, greetings to all the lab workers," Bella said. "This is Isabella Messer and I'm looking for my dad. I think he's here somewhere and I have really great news that I can't keep a secret any more. I got into Yale!"

She hung up the phone and sat at her mother's desk and waited for her father to come running. It only took him thirty seconds to get from the morgue to the 35th floor. He rushed into Lindsay's office and scooped her into his arms hugging Bella tightly.

"I am so proud of you," Danny whispered, tears catching in his voice.

In the following weeks more and more acceptance letters came in. DJ got baseball rides from UCLA, Pepperdine, NYU and Georgetown. Evan got accepted to Oxford, Harvard, Columbia and Princeton. PJ was forgoing college for a few years to work with her relief organization in Africa and Miracle had already accepted to Julliard.

Danny and Lindsay hated the fact that most of their children wanted to get half a world awa from them. DJ wanted to go to California, Evan to London and PJ to the most Godforsaken regions of the world. At least Miracle was staying in the city. As soon as all the kids made their school choices they all sat down for a family meeting.

"All right guys," Danny said, starting the Messer Family Meeting. "I want to start out by congratulating all of you for getting accepted into the schools of your choice. Now the hard part. DJ, you received a full ride to Pepperdine and NYU. As much as your mother and I would like you to stay in the city, we are allowing you, all of to make your own choice of where you go to college."

"To be honest kids," Lindsay said. "We don't have the money to send all of you to the schools you want to go to."

"Mom, money is not an issue for me," DJ stated. "I got a full ride."

"But that doesn't cover the living expenses you're going to have," Lindsay said. "Room and board, car and insurance."

"Mom, are you trying to talk me out of going to Pepperdine?" DJ questioned.

"The reason for this meeting is for all of us to make a pro/con list."

PJ raised her hand. "May I be excused from this meeting, seeing how all my funds for the next three years are already in the bank and I'm not really going to college thus I don't need to be here."

"No you may not," Danny replied. "This is a family meeting and you are a member of this family. So yes, you do need to be here."

The conversation continued. Evan decided that Columbia had a better genetics undergrad program than Oxford did. So far, they had one kid sticking around. That still didn't help Danny's nerves any. He didn't want any of his kids leaving him. He wanted to make a time machine and bring them all back to the age of five, when all they wanted to do was play with Dad and Uncle Don.

Don. That was still a touchy subject for everyone. Even with all the work PJ and Bella did on the award was still not enough for the family to get over the loss of one of the greatest people in their life. It would take them a long time to get back to normal.

That night Danny sat on the edge of his and Lindsay's bed staring at the Christmas photo of that year and the one of the quints' first Christmas photo. Lindsay came in from the bathroom and watched her husband stare at the two framed pictures.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Lindsay asked, drawing Danny out of his thoughts.

"Even when she was a baby Bella was a little diva," Danny said, a laugh in his voice. "DJ was always a walking disaster. The roles they created for themselves carried with them to the young men and women they are now. I can't believe that they're going to be graduating in a month. Yesterday we brought them all home from the hospital, to that tiny closet of an apartment we had."

Lindsay moved across the room to sit down next to her husband and share in the memory lane. She locked her arms around his and laid her head on his shoulder like she always did.

"You remember the looks on everyone's faces when we told them we were having quints?" Lindsay asked.

"You could have knocked Flack over with a marshmallow," Danny laughed.

_Danny and Lindsay came into work the day after having the first ultrasound. They were still having trouble digesting the fact that in seven months, two weeks and 27 days, give or take an emergency, they would have five babies. They ran into Stella first. Danny said that they would tell everyone at the same time to save having to say the same information more than once. _

_The team was gathered in the break room. Danny and Lindsay walked in hand in hand. They went about their normal activities before Stella finally said something._

_"So, what did you find out?" Stella asked. _

_"Twins," Danny started. "Times two plus one."_

_Flack being the smart-ass that he was counted it out on his fingers, while the rest computed what Danny had just said. _

_"Twins times two, plus one," Flack muttered. "Five? Are you shitting me Messer?"_

_"No Don," Lindsay said, pulling the ultrasound picture. "There really is five in there."_

The two laughed at the memory. So much of their lives had been filled with craziness and laughter. When they first got married they didn't think they could ever get the chance to have kids. Now to have five of the most amazing kids one could hope for.

"Did Bella tell you that she got Mrs. Jansen to issue an honorary diploma to Miracle so she can walk across the stage with her brothers and sisters?" Lindsay asked.

"No she didn't!" Danny exclaimed. "I guess with all the excitement over the last few days it must have slipped her mind. But that is just great that Mira will get to graduate with the rest of them."

Saturday was a bustle of activity. Bella was gone most of the day getting her hair and nails done for prom. She was going with Peter Centrelli, track star and senior class president. PJ was going with Jesse Carmichael, the kid who was given the award. Evan was going with his lab partner Camille Harris and DJ, Mr. Heartbreaker was going with his girlfriend of two years, Jennifer Mullins. Jennifer wasn't what the popular girls would call the class beauty. She wasn't the class anything. She was just Jennifer Mullins. And Daniel Jay Messer was head over heels in love with her. Nothing anyone could say would change his mind about her.

Jennifer made DJ happy and that was enough for the Messer family. Jenni was there for DJ in the days that followed Don's death. She held him close when he finally broke down and cried. She was there when the Bulldogs won state. There was another place set at the table for dinner almost every night of the week.

PJ, Bella and Miracle adopted Jenni as another sister. The four of them would hang out together, go shopping, go to the movies DJ and Evan would refuse to see. For Bella it was a chance to help Jenni break out of the shell she had herself locked in, until DJ came along. Jenni told Bella, she had always liked DJ but thought that he'd never notice the shy, quiet girl in the middle row. But notice her DJ did. He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the entire school. Jennifer Mullins was the only girl for him.

Jenni, Bella, and PJ sat under the dryer hoods of a posh Manhattan salon. Stella through her network of friends managed to get the three girls an all-inclusive package for very little money. Bella had her blonde hair pulled up in a fancy updo while PJ wore hers down and had it curled. It took three stylists to get PJ's waist length hair up in the curlers. Jenni was a combanation of the two.

"Jenni, where is our darling brother taking you for dinner tonight?" Bella asked, from behind her Cosmo magazine.

"Bouley," Jenni said. "He made the reservation seven months ago. I looked online and it's supposed to be an amazing place. Where are you and Peter going?"

"No where near as posh but a little hole in the wall place that Mom and Dad used to go to in Little Italy," Bella answered. "What about you Peej? Where are you and Jesse going?"

"We're doing a picnic in the park with a group of friends. We'll probably play softball or something in our formal wear before heading to the dance. I still can't believe you talked Esex House to let us have our prom at their place."

"We had so many places to choose from that it was so hard to pick," Bella explained. "I mean we live in the greatest city in the world. Where else can you see the things we see, go to the places we go?"

"Jersey," Jenni joked.

In the history of prom at Guliani High School, no prom had outshone this one. Bella and her prom committee had pulled every penny alotted and created in the Grand Salon of the Essex House a magic paradise. The coolest part of the entire night was that PJ was crowned Prom Queen over Bella. It was a cold few days in the Messer house.

Graduation day had arrived. The Messer house was a bustle of activity. Becasue the venue for the actual ceremony was small, each graduating senior was alotted five tickets. For the Messers' that meant twenty tickets for friends and family. For them it meant having Danny and Lindsay, Grandma and Poppa Monroe, Nonna and Papi Messer, Uncle Louie and Aunt Jamie, Uncle Steven and Aunt Claire, Mac and Peyton, Stella, Hawkes, Adam and Kendall and the Hammerbacks. Quite a large group of well wishers.

"DADDY! BELLA'S LOCKED ME OUT OF THE BATHROOM AGAIN!" a very pissed off PJ yelled down the stairs.

Danny sighed, went to the junk drawer and pulled out his drill. He was actually smiling as he took the bathroom door off it's hinges for the five hundred thousandth time.

"Countdown three hours and fifty-seven seconds," he teased as he walked away. He laughed at the sight of his oldest daughter with her hair in hot rollers and a white clay mask on her face. Somethings would never get old. He would never get tired of having to make four or five trips to the Walgreens on the corner because he bought the wrong face cleanser. He would never get tired of taking the bathroom door off it's hinges becasue his girls couldn't share a mirror. He would never get tired of being a father.

As soon as everyone was dressed and polished, Lindsay gathered her babies into the living room for pictures. She stood her two boys behind the couch with her three girls sitting on the couch. Then she got one of just the girls and one of just Evan and DJ. Then it was Danny and the boys, Danny and the girlsand them all together. Danny took over for two to get Lindsay with the girls and with the boys and them all together.

Family members poured into the house. Jackie and Peter Monroe arrived from their hotel with Lindsay's brother Steven and sister in law Claire. More pictures. The kids blinked and all they saw were spots. They knew better than to complain because as Lindsay had told them that morning: _You're only going to graduate from high school once. I plan on getting in all on film. Deal with it._

When they arrived at the school the five Messer kids took off in search of their friends. Bella met up with Courtney, Kellie and Sarah and got pictures with them. DJ posed with Jenni for her mom. Evan and the Physics club posed for pictures. Even Miracle, who had never even taken a single class with the others were pulled into group shots.

Soon it was time for them all to line up and take their seats. Principal Jansen took the podium to annouce the class.

"Parents, friends, and factulty of Rudolph Guliani High School, it is my esstemed honor to present to you the class of 2025."

Pomp and Circumstance played as the 200 or so graduates filed in. Because the kids were listed in alphabetical order the Messers were seated DJ, Evan, Bella, Miracle and PJ. Unknown to everyone, PJ was the class elected speaker. After Principal Jansen finshed her talk she introduced the class of 2025's class elected speaker.

"It honors me greatly to present this year's student speaker. Over the past four years I have watched this young lady grow from an awkward freshman to the amazing young woman that she is now. A four point student, graduating valecdictorian, with the choice of any college in the country, ladies and gentlemen, Miss Parker Jane Messer."

PJ made her way up the steps to the stage. She pulled the notecards out of her pocket and set them on the podium.

"It's PJ, Miss Jansen," PJ teased. "Family, friends and those who can't be here with us today, welcome to the start of the rest of our lives. I grew up in a very different household than most of the students here. I have two older brothers, an older sister and a younger one. My brother DJ is ten minutes older than I am, Bella three, Evan one and Miracle three minutes behind me. Yes, I am Parker Jane Messer of the Messer quints. My house was never normal. When I was four I thought it was normal to have five brothers and sisters all the same age. As my parents would attest, rasing five kids all the same age was never easy, not even for two seasoned NYPD detectives. It took a villiage, more a crime lab to raise us. I take the lessons that they taught my siblings and I and have applied them on my travels to the poorest regions of the world. With my family's encouragements behind me I was able to make a difference in the lives of many African children. Thank you Mom and Dad for all the lessons, be them the proper way to drop a water balloon on Aunt Peyton from the seventh floor of the lab, to the proper way to prepare a DNA sample, but most of all they taught us that we could be whatever we put our minds to. So I challange you, my friends and classmates, take each day and learn what you can from it. Because I know better than everyone that we are not gaurenteed a tomorrow. Go out and make something of yourselves. Thank you."

PJ stepped down and took her seat next to Miracle. Then they waited until it was time to cross the stage and accept their diplomas.

"Daniel Jay 'DJ' Messer," Bradley Whitford, the junior class president, read. "Evan Travis Messer. Isabella Louise 'Bella' Messer. Honorary graduate, Miracle Faith Messer. Parker Jane 'PJ' Messer."

The two rows that held the Messer family and friends cheered wildly. Adam and Hawkes blew an airhorn. Stella clapped loudly, not only for herself but for Flack as well. He would have been so proud of all of his kids. Stella just knew he was up in heaven shouting for all to hear that his kids had graduated from high school.

Lindsay laid her head on Danny's shoulder as her babies walked across the stage. They gathered together in front of the photographer making the funniest faces. They went back to their seats.

"Yahtzee," she whispered in his ear.

Epilouge: Daniel Jay Messer graduated from New York University with a degree in commercial engineering. He was scouted by the Cubs, Yankees and Red Sox. Much to his father's disdain and pleasure DJ Messer played pro baseball for Boston. He and Jenni drifted apart in college but found each other a few years after he started playing baseball. The pair were wed over the home plate with their family and friends surrounding them. They have three girls; Hannah, Kaitlin and Honor.

Isabella Louise Messer graduated from Yale and went on to Yale Law. She got a job with the DA's office in New York. She met Archie Hendrix during her thrid year at Yale Law and the pair were married after she closed her first big case. They have two boys; Donald (named after Flack) and Court.

Evan Travis Messer graduated from Columbia with a degree in genetics. He went on to grad school at Oxford. He came back to the states and went through the police academy and joined the crime lab. He remained the hot single geek in the lab until Randi Jacobs was hired. The two reminded Danny and Lindsay of Adam and Kendall. They were married in Nonna Messer's church. They have two boys and a girl; Evan Squared, Oliver and Dannielle.

Parker Jane Messer disappeared in Africa shortly after she arrived after high school. Danny and Lindsay feared the worst until she resurfaced. PJ came home with seven orphans and opened her own refugee center. She married Mosi Obambi and worked to help get as many orphaned children homes in the US. Between the two of them PJ and Mosi had adopted 14 kids.

Miracle Faith Messer became a famous composer after graduating from Julliard. Her first opera was preformed at Lincoln Center when she was 22 years old. Her entire family was in attendance at the opening. It ran for seven seasons. She used a majority of her profits from the opera to fund autisim reasearch. She never married.

Danny and Lindsay retired from the lab after DJ and Jenni got married. The pair moved to Danny's parents' house on Staten Island and loved not having kids around until the day PJ dropped by with her brood. Since then, they have been the greatest grandparents in the world.

The End


End file.
